Los placeres de Severus
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Historia muy loca, sexo, trios, cuartetos, incesto, fantasías eróticas. Un poco de todo, a si de fondo hay algo de trama, SS/HG hay otras parejas .. Gente MENORES DE EDAD POR FAVOR NO ENTRAR o gente con prejuicios.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PLACERES DE SEVERUS...

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, estos pertenecen a JKR._

_Como ellos podrían ser cualquier grupo de personas... con magia._

_Importante leer antes de la historia..._

_Gente muy susceptible no leer, menores de edad tampoco..._

_Bueno esta historia loca loca... que aun no termine... y que es larga como…... (acá vendría insertada la mejor de las guarangadas según el país) me vino en varios sueños... jejejej_

_Acá van a encontrar: sexo desenfrenado, oscuras pasiones y fantasías, tríos (dos hombres una mujer), cuartetos (tres hombres una mujer), incesto, NO HAY SLASH, NI FEMSLASH. _

_Hay mucho lenguaje obsceno. Solo estoy advirtiendo. _

_Consejo tengan una ducha de agua fría , o la bañera llena luego de esto... o a su pareja a la mano muy dispuesta :)_

_Con ustedes la historia... hasta donde llegue. Pónganse cómodos, voy con entregas de a poco , a medida que corrija._

_Puede que algo de trama tenga la historia..._

* * *

><p>7to año del colegio, Voldemort fue vencido en 5to año, en el ministerio, murió junto a la fuente, luego de que Severus tuviera que matar a Albus (Minerva estaba al tanto de esta situación).<p>

Sirius no murió, Hermione lo empujo antes que lo tocara la maldición de Bella. Lupin y Tonks están juntos, son novios. Los mortifagos fueron apresados, Snape fue descubierto como espía y perteneciente a la Orden. Severus da pociones, Lupin defensa junto con Sirius, todo esta tranquilo, hay mucho tiempo libre... para los profesores, antes debían prepararse para luchar, ahora solo deben descansar...

Hermione trabajaba arduamente en su poción, su pelo encrespado caía sobre su cara, dificultando su concentración, esto era agotador.

porque mi pelo no puede estar quieto- pensaba la Griffindor.

Snape la veía luchar con los ingredientes y el pelo enmarañado, súbitamente tubo una visión que lo dejo sin aliento y con un ligero problema.

-Esto no me puede pasar, es Granger, es una escuálida sin gracia, ratón de biblioteca, sabelotodo. -

Estaba sentado muy cerca del escritorio, bajo una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna, posiciono su capa para que cubriera, por las dudas, lo que pensaba hacer. Toda la clase estaba muy concentrada en trocear ingredientes y tirarlos al caldero. Neville estaba hacia el fondo solo y oculto de los demás, esperaba que si el no lo miraba el chico por una vez no haría desastres. Solo necesito aligerar la situación, se repetía mentalmente... esto no me esta pasando, si Sev te esta pasando y gracias a una chiquilla melenuda dijo su conciencia, mientras pensaba, el desabrochaba su pantalón y ágilmente tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a manosearlo, mientras furtivamente miraba a Hermione, tratando de no emitir ningún sonido, y que su cara sea la de pocos amigos, mientras la miraba luego de varios y profundos movimientos, se descargo violentamente sobre sus ropas. Guardo su miembro y en silencio se aplico un hechizo de limpieza sobre sus pantalones. Cuando termino se levanto y camino entre los estudiantes, estando detrás de Hermione observo por sobre el hombro de esta lo que estaba haciendo, de paso observaba el escote de la blusa de la chica. A el en este momento no le importaba si la poción estaba bien o mal, el quería estar sobre ella. Se acerco al oído de la chica y muy despacio y tranquilo le dijo que se quedara al terminar la hora, que era importante.

La clase termino dentro de lo normal, Hermione estaba bastante preocupada, pensaba que había cometido algún error.

-Hermione , cierra la puerta, no quiero que nadie escuche de lo que vamos a hablar, tranquila todo esta bien- dijo porque la cara de su alumna lo preocupo un poco. - veras eres la mejor alumna que tengo en pociones y quisiera saber si te interesa recibir clases particulares de nivel académico?-

Hermione estaba fascinada con la idea – claro que quiero recibirlas, pero que va a decir la directora... - dijo Hermione

-Eso no te preocupes, me encargo yo, hoy empezamos, a las 9 en mi despacho, un consejo, ponte algo de ropa ligera y de algodón debajo de la túnica, porque por mas que en las mazmorras hace frío, cuando preparamos pociones hace mucho calor, y no quisiera que te descompongas de calor, el laboratorio es mas pequeño que el aula y no hay ventilación...

Hermione estaba muy contenta, tanto por la oportunidad que el profesor le estaba dando como la explicación y preocupación sobre su estado al preparar pociones... (si claro y yo me chupo un clavo, lo que quiere es que este mas libre de ropa jejeje para poder ya sabes...)

Severus fue a hablar con Minerva - Hermione es una alumna ejemplar, por mas que sea Griffindor y parte del maldito trío... es la única alumna a la que realmente vale la pena enseñarle algo. Por eso

te pido autorización para darle clases de 9 a 12 , aparte de que Filch, sepa que esta dando vueltas por culpa mía, vamos a ver pociones especiales, que se preparan en lugares especiales. Vamos a dar vueltas por el castillo. -

Le dijo varias cosas mas como para cubrir lo que en realidad tenia pensado, aparte de enseñarle pociones la seduciría, la moldearía y seria suya por siempre. O hasta que el decida, porque por mas que este fuera el ultimo año... podría citarla con la escusa de una auxiliar... la niña era muy linda , mas que una niña era ya toda una mujer ….

Eran las 8:45 Severus acomodaba todo el laboratorio, preparaba los lugares y la disposición para poder observarla mejor, tenia todo calculado. Esa noche la deslumbraría.

Hermione llego a tiempo, les contó de la oportunidad a sus amigos, como se lo había dicho el, de esta forma los dejarían en paz.

Ella entro al despacho y el le pidió que lo siguiera al laboratorio, descendieron unos escalones y entraron en un laboratorio muy cómodo, tenia 2 mesas donde descansaban varios calderos humeantes, en un sector había una mesada de nivel intermedio vacía, pero sobre la pared donde estaba apoyada la mesa estaban los instrumentos para preparar los ingredientes, tablas de dif tipo, cuchillos de dif material, forma y tamaño. Y diferentes accesorios útiles para tal fin.

Severus le indico el lugar que le correspondería a Hermione, y que calderos usarían y para que pociones.

Harían una poción común pero necesaria en la enfermería en estos momentos, la crecehuesos, también prepararían veritaserum, y feliz felices.

Empezarían con las tres pociones, ya que estas debían descansar y volver a tomar temperatura al día siguiente.

Severus se quito la capa y la levita, quedando solo en mangas de camisa, las cuales arremango, fue a su recamara donde se cambio los pantalones a unos mas cómodos y sueltos. Cuando regreso la vio, con un conjunto de musculosa de tirantes color rosa y una falda de algodón sobre la rodilla suelta, en la habitación no hacia frío, al contrario el calor de los calderos y la humedad de los ingredientes al coserlos invadían a los dos pocionistas. Las pociones ahora debían cocerse, ya las habían revuelto. Hermione empezaba, pese a estar muy ligera de ropa, a pensar que no seria suficiente, que tendría que haberse puesto algo mas fresco... Snape la observaba, esperaba el momento en que ella se sintiera mal. En un momento se tambaleo hacia la mesa vacía donde se apoyo, Severus se acerco y alzándola la sentó en la mesa, quedando a la altura de ella, Hermione lo miraba mientras respiraba entrecortadamente... Severus observaba sus ojos, y esa boca, que se moría por besar, Hermione sin saber que le pasaba se acerco a el y lo beso, primero tímidamente, pero cuando Severus se dio cuenta correspondió apasionadamente el beso de la chica, agarro su pelo y lo acaricio, enredo sus dedos en la mata de risos, mientras ella acariciaba el cuello y lo abrazaba, profundizando el beso que ya mas que beso era devorarse con todas las fuerzas, Severus se aparto y tomando aire realizo un recorrido de besos la boca, todo su hombro, sus brazo, hasta sus dedos, Hermione estaba en trance, no sabia que le pasaba, estaba locamente entregada a el. Sin ningún tipo de temor. El seguía besando cada parte visible de su cuerpo, ella se dejaba hacer, mientras la besaba, excitándola cada vez mas, Severus iba subiéndole la falda y colocándose entre sus piernas, en un momento dado, el metió sus manos dentro de su remera y la fue subiendo hasta dejar a la vista un brasier de encaje blanco, Hermione ya no podía mas, abrazaba con sus piernas a Severus, y apoyaba sus manos hacia atrás sobre la mesada a la vez que tiraba hacia atrás su cabeza, Severus saco los pechos de las copas del brasier, sin desabrocharlo, dejándolo donde estaba, luego ataco el pecho de la joven con su boca, saboreo sus pezones con ferocidad, los degusto como si fueran frutas exóticas. Bajo por su vientre saboreándolo, hasta llegar a la falda, la subió todo lo que pudo, dejándola enrollada, y observo las pantys de Hermione, las cuales con un cuchillo corto y saco, sin que su dueña se enterase, Severus admiro el sexo de la joven, un monte de venus lleno de pelo enrulado de color castaño, sonrrio y como no le gustaba el bello, se lo quito con un hechizo, dejándola rapadita, le gustaban los coñitos limpios, sin pelos, así los saboreaba mejor, bajo hasta su vulva y comenzó a lamerla y chuparla, lamia el clítoris y lo succionaba, luego con sus manos abrió los labios y metió su lengua dentro de la joven, esta comenzó a temblar y a dar muestras de que estaba por sufrir su primer orgasmo. La exploro y saboreo con la lengua, jugo succionándole nuevamente el clítoris, luego comenzó metiendo un dedo en la joven, luego de un tiempo metió otro pero no pudo seguir mucho mas ya que se dio cuenta que era virgen...

Su alegría fue enorme, la chica nunca había experimentado nada con ningún otro hombre, no lo pensó mas, bajando su pantalón y boxer, se posiciono frente a ella, abrazándola con fuerza, y besándola con pasión se adentro de apoco, entrando y saliendo poco a poco, hasta toparse con la pequeña barrera, de un movimiento certero y profundo mientras la besaba la penetro, apagando el grito de ella dentro de su boca, se quedo quieto dentro de ella mientras trataba de darle placer tocándola y besándola, luego poco a poco comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento pero firme, mientras le decía palabras de amor, por primera vez, le decía algo.

-Eres mía Mione, solo mía, te amo, te deseo, siempre te ame, discúlpame por las cosas que te decia en clase, me dolían mas a mi que a ti...-

Ella solo se dejaba hacer, estaba totalmente entregada a el, y Severus seguía

-Hermione, mi Mione, júrame que siempre seras mía, solo mía, y de nadie mas, júramelo por favor pequeña, júrame pequeña que solo seras de este pobre profesor que te ama-

Hermione con la poca vos que le quedaba le dijo- Te lo juro, con mi vida te juro que soy tuya, solamente tuya para siempre, sin que ella se diera cuenta unas lineas de color plata aparecieron y se enlazaron entre las dos manos que justo en ese momento estaban juntas...

Severus sonrrio, y dándole mas velocidad, logro que ella llegue a su primer orgasmo, a la vez que el se descargaba totalmente dentro de ella, colapsando sobre ella una vez que acabo...

Severus se aparto mientras la besaba por todo el cuerpo, mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo...

Tomándola del trasero, la llevo a sus aposentos, donde una cama con sabanas totalmente blancas los esperaban, la puso sobre la cama y le saco lo que le faltaba de ropa a ella, se saco también su camisa. Y se acostó a su lado, la acariciaba a la vez que le hablaba, ella estaba como despertando de un transe, y dándose cuenta lo que había pasado, el la abrazaba y acariciaba romanticamente, ella lo amaba, y al darse cuenta que el le correspondía de igual forma, se dejo llevar nuevamente por sus caricia, este hombre la adormecía, la hacia entrar en un estado de sumisión total, de entrega total. Severus estaba muy complacido, la tenia donde quería, el había colocado calderos con sustancias donde sus vapores lograran que las mujeres se dejara dominar totalmente sin oponer resistencia, era como un imperius, pero sin que se diera cuenta que estaba siendo manipulada, el le hablaba de amor, y ella cayo … jejejej era muy bueno para eso, sabia donde tocar y que decir para que le creyera en su totalidad, de japa la hizo jurar jajajaja.

La tenia totalmente entregada en su cama, la acaricio desde la cabeza a los pies, besaba donde quería y saboreaba sus fluidos, los cuales eran riquisimos, entonces el le pidió que lo besara por todo el cuerpo y que le realizara una mamada, ella comenzó por besar su cuello, pecho y abdomen, bajo por la pequeña linea de bello que el poseía hasta la entrepierna, y entonces lo vio, un miembro fuerte, rígido, largo y grueso, no sabia por donde comenzar y comenzó por la puntita, la cual beso y saboreo, Severus dio un respingo al sentir los labios de Hermione , y le pidió continuar, ella se lo introdujo de apoco en su boca y saboreándolo lo fue metiendo y sacando poco a poco, el coloca sus manos en la cabeza de ella y la guiaba, a la vez que daba mas velocidad, en un momento dado se tenso y sin avisarle se descargo dentro de la boca de Hermione. Para no ofenderlo se trago todo lo que el descargo, luego la alzo y la sentó sobre el, la comenzó a besar nuevamente, luego de masajear y succionar sus senos y pezones, los cuales están mas que duros, el estaba nuevamente listo, la penetro de un solo envión, haciendo que la castaña se arquera hacia atrás, ella estaba sentada en la entrepierna de el, el estaba en cuclillas, de esta forma se daba envión a medida que la penetraba profundamente, luego de descargarse en ella por segunda vez, la dejo descansar a su lado, mientras pensaba si le administraba alguna poción embarazo, se dijo que no, si quedaba embarazada ahora, nadie podía saber quien era el padre por ahora, y si le preguntaban no iba a poder decirlo, ya se encargaría de eso, aparte le parecía muy erótico cojersela estando llenita...

_Continuara..._

_Gente, decidí partirlos en capítulos, porque era muy largo y hasta que lo corrigiera, pasaría una década... yo se que no es la obra maestra de la literatura... pero lo que importa acá, es la calentura que tendremos, leyendo las aventuras de profesores y alumnos..._

_Que lo disfruten._


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PLACERES DE SEVERUS... 2° parte

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, estos pertenecen a JKR._

_Como ellos podrían ser cualquier grupo de personas... con magia._

_Importante leer antes de la historia..._

_Gente muy susceptible no leer, menores de edad tampoco..._

* * *

><p>Severus miro la hora, la 1 de la noche, ella debería estar en su sala, mientras la joven dormía, el la limpio y vistió con un hechizo, la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a la casa de los Griffindor, pidió a la señora del cuadro que le avisara al Sr Potter, al cabo de unos minutos salio Harry medio dormido y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione en brazos de su profesor.<p>

-Estábamos muy concentrados realizando 3 diferentes pociones, que se nos paso la hora, Miss Granger al sentarse en un sillón para descansar un segundo, se quedo profundamente dormida, viendo la hora no iba a permitir que mi mejor alumna durmiera mal... así que la traje, me dejarías pasar y dejarla en su habitación?

-Pase, el cuarto de Herms es el 3, duerme sola, pero no creo que pueda subir las escaleras- Severus no dijo nada y con la punta de la bota toco el borde superior del segundo escalón, entonces las escaleras quedaron firmes y subió tranquilo con su adorable dormilona. Cuando entro a la habitación de esta cerro la puerta, acomodo a la chica en la cama, le dio un profundo beso en los labios, le quito los zapatos y la tapo con una manta. Observo la habitación y vio que había una chimenea... red floo... habría que pedir que la conecten directo con las mazmorras... seria mucho mas fácil... jeje luego salio de la habitación

Harry todavía medio dormido le pregunto que paso...

-Ya te dije Potter, estábamos trabajando en 3 pociones a la vez, es parte del entrenamiento avanzado, Hermione no te contó que la estoy especializando en pociones de nivel académico..

-Si me dijo, pero no sabia como era eso.

-Es bastante agotador, aparte que tener mas de 3 calderos a la vez, en un lugar cerrado, genera malestar y cansancio. Pero todos los lugares donde se realizan las pociones en general son así. Es parte del entrenamiento.-No la molesten hasta la hora del almuerzo. Yo le aviso a Minerva, si se levanta antes mándame a avisar que le voy a mandar alguna poción fortalecedora. Es increíble, duro hasta que yo vi el reloj, nos habíamos pasado una hora de mas (mintió descaradamente) luego se sentó y se quedo dormida, no podía despertarla...

-Lo entiendo profesor y si me disculpa me duermo … hasta luego- dijo bostezando Harry.

-Hasta luego Potter.

-Hasta luego profesor Snape.

Cuando Harry llego a su habitación

- Que paso,

- Snape trajo a Hermione, se quedo dormida. Y la tubo que traer el.

-Aprovechado murciélago.

-No Ron, estuvieron preparando tres pociones a la vez.

-Tres a la vez! es un salvaje.

-No Ron el entrenamiento académico es así, es intensivo y exhaustivo. No se bien como es en el mundo mágico, pero en el muggle los estudiantes universitarios casi no duermen, estudian durante años y los que estudian medicina hacen practicas en centros de salud, estas duran mas de 24 hs de corrido así que no me sorprende lo del estudio de las pociones, sobre todo en este colegio que las usamos muy seguido, seguro que una de las que tubo que preparar fue la crecehuesos. Esa que nosotros dos usamos cada dos semanas...

-De todos modos es un aprovechado... yo no confío en el murciélago

-Ron dormí, Herms parecía tranquila y contenta mientras dormía, y no creo que si algo malo le hubiera pasado estaría con la cara que la vi...

-ok a dormir...

muchas horas mas tarde...

Hermione sentía que su cuerpo estaba cansado, le dolía todo, como nunca, se despertó y se vio vestida y en su cama, no recordaba mucho.. como un sopor... y de repente imágenes de lo ocurrido le llegaron poco a poco, ella había mantenido relaciones con su profe. … y varias veces...

Se fijo en la hora y vio que eran cerca de las 11, las 11 se había salteado varias clases. Alguien golpeo y pregunto por ella, Ginny.

-Pasa

-Hermi, Snape me dijo que te diera esto- y le entrego una carta y una poción... - me dijo que bajes recién a la hora de comer y que te tomes la poción. Luego que cuando estés en el comedor, que comas bien, que lo que paso anoche, que te quedaras dormida al instante que tocaste una silla es por cansancio y falta de alimentos.

Ginny dejo a Hermi con cara de What!

se tomo la poción fortalecedora y leyó la carta

_Adorable Hermione._

_Anoche luego de que nosotros nos confesáramos nuestros sentimientos, y nos amáramos te quedaste dormida, yo te limpie y vestí, tuve que mentir, dije que estuvimos trabajando en varias pociones a la vez y que ni bien te sentaste te quedaste dormida, esto por si te preguntan, puedes preguntar como es que llegaste... Harry me abrió la puerta, y yo te subí a la habitación y recosté. _

_Tengo mis secretos para subir por esas escaleras._

_Hoy quiero que comas bien ... no le cuentes de lo nuestro a nadie por favor. _

_Voy a pedir tu conexión con red floo interna... me va hacer mas fácil el acceso a tu dormitorio, deberás dejarlo siempre cerrado con encantamientos poderosos... Investiga cuales..._

_Te amo Mione, sos mía y de nadie mas. No sabes lo que te deseo pequeña..._

_Nos podemos ver en el borde del bosque prohibido luego del almuerzo, yo le aviso a Minerva._

_Si guardas esta carta , que sea en un lugar con mucha protección, sino quémala. No quiero que nadie la lea..._

_Tu amado Severus..._

Hermione no sabia que hacer, se levanto y se ducho, se paso unas pociones para dolores musculares por sus piernas y cuello y se vistió, se puso ropa interior de color verde esmeralda con encaje plateado (muy sly) y el uniforme, como todos los días. Se ajusto la capa y salio de la habitación. Antes de salir había hechizado con un conjuro de sangre una gaveta de su escritorio, ahí guardo la carta de su amado... nadie mas que ella podía abrirlo. Al salir de la habitación utilizo el mismo conjuro para la puerta, este conjuro se mantenía a menos que lo eliminaras totalmente...

Bajo tranquila al comedor, en el camino se encontró a la directora

-Te felicito, el profesor Snape estaba muy complacido con tu rendimiento en la primer clase, como estas estudiando académicamente, podes rendir los EXTASIS antes, así dedicarte por entero a pociones y recolección de material, para estas.- Hermione estaba extasiada.

-Claro profesora, cuando puedo darlos.

-Te parece en 5 días.

-Si profesora.

-Te daré los temas a ver en cada materia

-No hace falta profesora ya los tengo, y me se todo lo referente a cada materia.

-Claro que si Hermione, por eso te doy esta oportunidad. El prof Snape me dijo que necesitas toda tu concentración y energía en buscar ingredientes y en la elaboración de las pociones el te va a enseñar. Así podes tener tiempo para descansar y recuperar fuerzas...

-Gracias profesora, ahora debo ir a comer

-Si por favor come bien, no queremos que te debilites por el gasto de energía y fuerza mágica.

-Si profesora lo tendré en cuenta (sera jodidamente cabrón, convenció a Minerva de que me adelante los EXTASIS, claro así estoy mas tiempo con el, solo falta que le pongan un suplente para grados inferiores y se va a dedicar solo a mi... mio solo mio)

Cuando llego la comedor, se sentó en una posición que le permitía ver a su profesor sin mucho problema, casi en diagonal con el, el la vio a los ojos y entro en su mente, le dijo que estaba muy linda, ella se lo agradeció diciéndole que no hurgara mucho, que descubriría la sorpresa que le tenia... el se impaciento, entonces ella se recordó a si misma frente al espejo, solo con la ropa interior, y el dejo escapar un suspiro, algunos profesores lo miraron raro, pero el dijo que fue un bufido, cansado de todo esto, se levanto y salio del comedor yendo hacia el bosque prohibido, Hermione vio este movimiento, y luego de mas o menos 15 minutos en los que termino de comer y tomar unos bollitos dulces a modo de postre, siguió los pasos de su profesor como quien no quiere la cosa. Una vez reunidos el le explico que le enseñaría a reconocer y recolectar ciertos ingredientes, para no tener que comprarlos, un ejemplo de esto era el veneno de acromantula, pelo de centauro, pelo de unicornio, hongos, flores, cortezas y raíces exóticas y mágicas.

Mientras caminaban adentrándose en el bosque estaban uno al lado del otro, una vez dentro del bosque y lejos de las miradas ajenas, el la tomo de la cintura pegándola hacia el, siguieron caminando, el le explicaba que el día de recolección variaba para cada cosa, y siempre debía tener bolsas de tela de dif clase, y pequeñas redomas para recolectar los ingredientes. A medida que seguían caminando se toparon con arboles en cuyas ramas se veían bellos hilos plateados, Severus sacando de su levita una bolsa de seda, recolecto las hebras plateadas...

-Pelo de unicornio- le dijo.

Luego encontraron pelo de centauro y tela de acromantula. Capturaron pequeñas acromantulas, acercando los colmillos de estas a unos viales pequeños y limpios, lograron juntar un poco del veneno de estas... al soltarlas, se fueron rápidamente.. cerca de un tronco viejo y podrido encontraron toda clase de hongos y plantas venenosas... con mucho cuidado recolectaron los ingredientes... Cuando llegaron a un claro, en el cual había flores de dif tipo, luego de juntar varias de diferente clase y guardarlas, el le pidió que se sentase en la hierba verde y no muy alta, el se sentó a su lado, y sin quitarle la mirada la abrazo, entero su cara en el pelo de ella aspirando su dulce fragancia, ella ladeo su cabeza para darle permiso a el, el acaricio su rostro y tomo sus labios. Sus manos viajaron directo al cierre de la capa, la cual desabrocho y dejo caer en la hierba, se quito también la de el y la puso cerca de la de ella, se recostaron en las capas y el mientras la besaba, con hechizos no verbales, quitaba a ambos, prenda por prenda, las cuales aparecían debajo de ellos, en unos segundos estaban en ropa interior, el se alejo un poco para poder observarla, ella esta recostada de lado con las piernas flexionas y la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano, la visión era muy erótica, con ese conjunto verde y plata, Severus no pudo mas se acerco y quitándose su boxer y el conjunto de ella quedaron desnudos.. recostó a la joven sobre el colchón de ropa y fue recorriéndola con besos, caricias, chupones y pequeños mordiscos, lamió y succiono cuanto pedacito de piel encontró... luego arrodillándose frente a ella acerco las piernas de ella para que lo rodearan y alzándola la sentó sobre el a la vez que la penetraba... y con suaves pero enérgicos movimientos la penetraba, el quería que durara mas tiempo, que gozara ser penetrada por el una y otra vez... ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, no vieron que dos personas los espiaban, en realidad estas habían visto todo el show... y al ver como la joven se entregaba en total sumisión al pocionista aceptaron que era de mutuo acuerdo... aparte que la joven nunca estaba vestida como para querer agradar a alguien,y el conjunto de encaje seguro era por el, Severus era su igual, malditos sabelotodos... por mas que había diferencias, ambos visitantes tenían una idea y no sabían como se lo tomaría Snape... se desnudaron y se dejaron ver, se mantuvieron a distancia y el castaño dejo que entrara en su mente y le pregunto si podían participar un poco, disfrutar también de la castaña, que bajo esa ropa estaba para el infarto...

Continuara...

_N de la A_:

_se vino el primer cuarteto... disfruten mucho de lo que va a venir jejejejeje_


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PLACERS DE SEVERUS... 3° parte

Anteriormente...

… se desnudaron y se dejaron ver, se mantuvieron a distancia y el castaño dejo que entrara en su mente y le pregunto si podían participar un poco, disfrutar también de la castaña, que bajo esa ropa estaba para el infarto...

Usando legeremancia Severus dijo que solo podían penetrarla por atrás, podían besarla, tocarla y chuparla, ella podía chuparlos también, pero que el coño de la joven era exclusivo de el... quería preñarla para poder cogerla estando llenita, esta idea a los son caninos les agrado también...

Snape beso a la joven y le dijo, me juras que siempre harás lo que te ordene-

-Si mi amor te juro que pidas lo que me pidas, te juro que siempre cumpliré tus ordenes- dijo Hermione entre gemidos y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa.

Las cintas aparecieron de nuevo... (Le gusta que la joven Jure y Jure...)

-Bueno entonces, no te preocupes, esta todo bien, pero tenemos invitados y te quieren probar... Pero no vas a saber quienes son,… son buenas personas no te lastimaran- Severus aplico un hechizo para que los dos intrusos sean invisibles a la chica a la vez que tampoco los oiría.

- Ella a ustedes, no los ve ni los oye, entre ustedes pueden hablar normalmente, pueden acercarse, tu- refiriéndose al hombre de pelo largo negro - penétrala por atrás, con cuidado que es virgen... te doy ese placer y tu acerca tu miembro a su boca ella ya sabe que hacer - mientras decía esto se acostó en la hierba con ella encima y todavía con su miembro dentro, empezó nuevamente el bombeo, el semental de pelo largo comenzó a lamerle el ano, para lubricarselo, puso un dedo y Hermione tembló, aparte de estar siendo penetrada por su profesor iba a ser penetrada por un hombre que ella no veía, delante de ella sintió una presencia y manoteando en el aire encontró una verga lo suficiente mente dispuesta para una buena mamada, a su vez Severus acariciaba los pechos de Hermione mientras se balanceaba suavemente, cuando el morocho tubo el culito bien dilatado de la joven, posiciono su pene y envistió de golpe, haciendo que esta se atragante con la verga del castaño este saco su miembro de la boca de la niña y comenzó a devorarla, Severus arremetió con los pezones, la idea era excitarla tanto que no sintiera la invasión en su culo, luego de varias metidas y sacadas, el ano dilatado dejaba solo excitación en ambos, aparte de que ella los sentía a los tres, a Severus que había coordinado los movimientos con el intruso y lo mismo con la verga que tenia nuevamente en su boca, en un momento llego al clímax total y segundos después Severus descargaba su semilla en ella, y los intrusos también, nadie había dicho una sola palabra, luego de que los 4 colapsaran sobre si mismos, dejaron que Hermione se relajara y cada uno comenzó a acariciarla, besarla y chuparla por todo el cuerpo, su clítoris solo de Severus, sus pechos, su cuello su boca, eran 6 manos muy ágiles y 3 bocas que le estaban llevando a un orgasmo increíble, Severus les dijo que el próximo encuentro ellos usarían una poción multijugos para ser como el, seria mas fácil para la joven...

Acostados como estaban, los dos invitados se levantaron y se fueron, Severus quito los hechizos.

-Te molesto que los dejara participar

-No, fue algo único, vos mandas, soy arcilla en tus manos. Te amo, no tengo problemas con terceros si tu no los tienes.. pero no me gustaría que hubiera otra mujer no quiero que toques a otra mujer...

Severus se rio

Podemos tener este tipos de encuentros a veces, pero ningún visitante tocaría tu coñito es mio.- estas Palabras la dejaron tranquila, mientras se recuperaban de la maratón.

Quienes eran, los conozco

Si, son amigos de ambos te van a hacer daño, pero como todo hombre tienen necesidades y al vernos me pidieron permiso, vieron todo el show, y dado que usted es mía, quería que gozase de alguna experiencia y satisfacción extra,

Alguna vez los veré...

No lo se Mione, por hoy fueron invisibles, para la próxima.. quiero usar multijugos con ellos, que sean como yo, tendrías relaciones con 3 Severus, te agrada la idea Mione...- Hermione estaba alucinada, le gusto se penetrada por dos personas a la vez y que estas luego la acaricien y mimen … si realmente seria genial tener tres Severus... seria alucinante...

Los dos magos charlaban al volver al castillo

-por dios Remus, vos viste lo que yo vi y lo que sucedió... bastardo con suerte, te aseguro que nos dejo participar ya que lo que están haciendo no se debe hacer, tener relaciones con una alumna...-

Sirius, nosotros también disfrutamos, algunos no tanto como otros, para la próxima quiero poder estar en el culito de Mione, aparte que Snivelus no nos va a dejar que le toquemos su coñito, la quiere para el solo, a lo mejor si la agarramos cuando este solita... podamos satisfacer nuestros deseos con la castaña- decía Remus , mientras su lobo interno estaba sediento de hincarle las garras a la joven...

no se Moonie, yo no quiero morir, por ahora el nos permitió estar con ella, y eso que nunca la toco de atrás me dio ese placer... y es tannnn estrecha-

si canuto, no creo que sea buena idea acorralarla, es que fue idea de Moonie, no mía- dijo Remus un poco mas centrado y recordando que su novia tal vez se daba una vuelta ese fin de semana.

Moonie recién me acuerdo... y Tonks?-

si ya lo se canuto, Tonks... no me olvide, lo que pasa es que no quiere nada hasta que nos casemos..-

me parece que voy a hablar seriamente con mi sobrina-

Ambos seguían hablando de lo pasado. Pero al salir del bosque cambiaron de tema.

Mientras en el claro... Hermione hablaba con Severus,

profesor.. usted realmente me ama no?-

Mione, vos sos y seras solo mía, harás lo que te diga y si te amo -

porque dices que soy solo tuya y dejas que otros me toquen y disfruten de mi cuerpo-

porque ellos podrán darte placer en algunos lugares, pero tu coñito es solo mio, solo yo puedo tenerlo, con lo cual eres solo mía... aparte que sos tan rica, nadie va a tocar ese sector, nadie va a poner su pija en ese agujerito, nadie te va a coger y derramar su semilla dentro de tu coño solo YO. -

Profe hablando de derramarse en mi, estuve pensando... no me dio ninguna poción para evitar ya sabe...-

No ni te la voy a dar, vos sos mía y si por algún milagro quedas embarazada, ese hijo sera nuestro, yo te amo Mione, te amo de una manera muy demandante y posesiva, aparte que desde que te hice mía, que me gustaría cogerte estando llenita, quiero saber , sentir el placer de tenerte estando embarazada..-

profesor, pero yo no puedo, no debo embarazarme, tengo que terminar el curso... y laS clases avanzadas de pociones...

Mione, tu das en 5 días los EXTASIS, prácticamente ya no sos alumna de Hogwarts, eres solo mi aprendiz, y las reglas del colegio solo son para alumnos , no para aprendices o auxiliares... es mas puedes decirles a todos que estas saliendo conmigo que no podrán echarte, podes vivir conmigo y va a estar todo bien, claro luego de que te den los resultados. Una vez que esto pase, que pases 7 ° sos libre, yo dispongo de ti. Podes vivir en las mazmorras conmigo... que opinas

Nadie me va a echar o a voz? No va a haber juicio por haber estado conmigo?-

Mione no sos menor de edad, tienes 18 años cumplidos...a los 17 ya eras mayor...-

Hay Severus ámame de nuevo, pero no aquí, en tu cama, satisface tus deseos, tus placeres mas ocultos-

hay Mione no me lo pidas así.. - con un movimiento de varita estaban limpios y vestidos.

Caminaron hasta el colegio, tomados de la mano, al estar cerca del final del bosque se separaron unos centímetros, y seguían charlando. Hermione llevaba las diferentes bolsas con ingredientes, escusa y fachada de lo que en realidad hicieron. Minerva observaba a la pareja desde la dirección.

No sabia bien que, pero se olía algo extraño.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, clasificaron y guardaron los ingredientes, luego acomodaron el laboratorio.

Severus coloco hechizos en la puerta del despacho, hechizos de silencio (para que otros no escuchen) y hechizos de aviso de aproximaron dentro del despacho. Por ultimo conecto su habitación con el laboratorio, dispuso en el laboratorio una poción en éxtasis. Y dejo implemento estratégicamente colocados. Todo por las dudas...

Con todo dispuesto llevo a Hermione a su habitación..

Continuara...

_Nota de la autora : ( esta mas chiflada que Albus...)_

_Que les pareció este encuentro... les gusto... a quien quieren que incluya... tiren ideas... a lo mejor … acepto todo tipo de opiniones... _

_Recuerden que este fic lo comencé a escribir hace 1 mes, y era un solo documento de casi 30 hojas sin correcciones... charlando con otras escritoras... me dieron ánimos para publicarlo... pero lo seccione en capítulos... Este fic es para aquellas que me dijeron Publícalo! jejeje ustedes saben quienes son jajajaja_

_abrazos!_


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PLACERES DE SEVERUS... 4° Parte

_Con todo dispuesto llevo a Hermione a su habitación..._

Se coloco delante de ella, frente a la cama. Con caricias y besos la despojo lentamente de toda su ropa hasta dejarla con la ropa interior de encajes. Le vendo los ojos y haciendo aparecer cuerdas que bajaban del docel de la cama ato sus muñecas dejando a Hermione sobre la cama, como a la mitad, arrodillada, pero sujeta de las muñecas. También sujeto, pero dejo mas libre, sus piernas a la cama. Luego el se coloco parado sobre la cama, y comenzó a acariciar su pija, la cual, de solo ver a la chica colgando y sujeta con cuerda mágicas de seda, ya estaba dura, coloco su pija delante de la cara de ella y la acerco a su boca, ella al sentirla abrió sus labios y el la introdujo de a poco, agarrando su cabeza comenzó a guiar la penetración y el movimiento, ella se dejo hacer, estaba feliz de que su maestro la tratara así, la excitaba el poder que el ejercía sobre ella, la sumisión. Luego de varias estocadas mas, se vino en la boca de la joven y manteniendo el órgano dentro, la obligo a tragarse todo. La sensación de tragar izo que se excitara mas, saco su pija de la boca de la joven y la rodeo, se posiciono en la parte posterior de esta, empujándola suavemente hacia adelante inclinándola, la tomo de las caderas y colocando su miembro en el culo de esta la penetro sin lubricarla hasta el fondo, Hermione grito de dolor y placer, y se inclino mas hacia adelante quedando colgada de sus brazos, el solo la movía a ella, penetraba y salia con tanta energía y velocidad que Hermione gritaba de placer, al cabo de unos minutos ambos llegaron al clímax, el derramándose en ella y dejando que los líquidos se escurran por sus piernas, luego de esto Severus soltó las ataduras y las posiciono una en cada poste, dejando a Hermione como una X sobre la cama, debajo del cuerpo de esta hizo aparecer una especie de rampa en 30° que levantaba su cuerpo unos centímetros del colchón, iba desde el final de la cola hasta la cabeza, asi ella podía observar el momento de la penetración.

El primero lamió, chupo y mordisqueo su clítoris aun inflamado y con los dedos de la mano izquierda la penetraba mientras que la chupaba y con la derecha se auto estimulaba, luego de chuparle el coño un buen rato, siguió estimulándola y etimulándose mientras se comía los pezones de Hermi, esta estaba que aullaba de placer, se retorcía y vibraba como nunca antes.

Luego de esto Severus nuevamente se coloco frente a Hermione, esta ves estaba adaptando mágicamente la rampa para ambos cuerpos, prácticamente sentado sobre sus piernas la podia penetrar y solo debía moverla a ella para esto, lo cual era toda una experiencia, ya que ambos veian como se la metía hasta el fondo... luego de varias envestidas violentas, y de que Hermione viera todo el firmamento y mas allá, se volvió a descargar... Hermione no entendía como este hombre podía con el ritmo... era un maldito, jodido, sexy, bien dotado, bastardo, pero la deseaba, no podia estar sin tocarla... de solo verla a ella, el se excitaba, era increíble...

Severus desapareció las cuerdas y demás artilugios... y se recostó al lado de la joven... mientras esta dormía el continuaba acariciando su cuerpo …. era una adicción... tocar el cuerpo de su amada...

Hermione le pidió que por una semana la dejara durante el día estudiar lo que le faltaba... osea repasar rápidamente … para poder rendir los exámenes... el le dio ese tiempo, con la condición de que lo dejara dormir con ella y que el solo quería tocarla mientras ella dormía...

Y asi fue, ella tomaba una poción para dormir y no se despertaba hasta el día siguiente... todas las mañanas amanecía con el entre sus piernas, un día se encontró toda chupada, tenia chupones por todo el cuerpo, Severus dormía, su cara en la concha de ella... otro día tenia doloridos los pezones, otro dia se despertó con los dedos de el dentro de ella y toda empapada, otra vez amaneció totalmente rociada en esperma, no habia un solo lugar donde no la había rociado, incluso sobre sus piernas, estaba de la cabeza a los piez totalmente bañada, y el durmiendo sobre su sexo lampiño, lambeteandolo cada tanto, la ultima noche antes de los exámenes, tomo la poción para dormir, a la mañana se encontró ensartada por Severus, la había cogido toda la noche. Ella no estaba cansada, en lo absoluto, tampoco dolorida, si estaba totalmente sucia y pegajosa, toda su cama estaba pegajosa... y como cada mañana ella lo despertó y le dijo que debía ir a su despacho.

Se levanto y se fue... y ella fue a cambiarse, y como cada mañana llamaba al mismo elfo domestico y le pedía:

-por favor, limpia sin que se enteren la ropa de cama y mis pijamas... sabes que no debes decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a los demas elfos... por favor que no se enteren.

-si señorita, ama Hermione, Liku no va a decir nada, Liku va a limpiar el solo la ropa de la ama... y la cama de la ama. Por favor quiero que todo este listo para cuando salga de la ducha.

Hermione no esclavizaba al pobre elfo, ella le pagaba aunque el se negara, ella le regalaba chocolates u otras cosas, incluso le realizo en tela un pequeño uniforme, no le gustaba el trapo que llevaba.

Hermione se baño a conciencia como los últimos días, se reviso en busca de marcas, puso algo de maquillaje mágico y listo, vestida con un insinuante conjunto de lencería negro y rojo, y su uniforme holgado, fue a rendir cada uno de sus exámenes... Al terminar el día le pregunto a Minerva en cuanto tiempo recibiría los resultados y el diploma, así podía anotarse legalmente como aprendiz del profesor Snape.

Minerva le dijo que en un par de días estarían sus resultados. Que seguro aprobaría ampliamente...

Y dado que ella dejaría de ser estudiante para pasar al nivel de aprendiz, podía utilizar la torre que estaba sobre las mazmorras y era en la antigüedad para los aprendices de pociones. Esta torre contaba de muy pocas habitaciones, un baño privado del estilo del de los prefectos, y en la base debajo de la sala común un laboratorio de pociones. No creo que Severus la conozca, pero yo te la mostrare. Luego tu puedes indicarle donde vas a estar ubicada...

Inmediatamente Hermione y Minerva se dirigieron a la torre que estaba justo sobre la casa de las serpientes... mientras que las habitaciones de estos se sumergían varios pisos, la torre donde ella estaría se elevaba, se accedía por una pintura de una Joven, que estaba desnuda, detrás de un caldero... las habitaciones estaban llenas de polvo, Minerva le dijo que podía llamar a algunos elfos y la arreglara.

Minerva se fue, Hermione llamo a Liku y le dijo, que esta era su nueva torre, que el debería quedarse cerca y atento. Uno de los cuartos fue para el elfo. Y le dio todo lo necesario para que dejara la torre como nueva en un dos por tres... también había un cuarto para el lavado, en ese cuarto Liku debería limpiar las ropas de Hermione... Liku agradeció a su ama y se retiro a hacer lo que ella le ordeno.

Tenia una chimenea conectada a red floo, a la noche luego de desocupar su otra habitación y sacar los conjuros, se fue a su nueva torre y acomodo su nueva habitación. Era tarde pero llamo a la chimenea de Severus, este pregunto de donde lo llamaba, de mi nueva torre, ella le dio la dirección y el se apareció.

Severus no dijo nada y agarrando a Hermione de sus nalgas la estrello contra una pared que tenia un pequeño mueble, donde la sentó. Le arranco el uniforme de varios manotazos hasta dejarla en ropa interior... rojo y negro... encajes... Le saco la tanga de hilo dental con la boca y la penetro de una sola vez, casi de forma animal la envestía mientras la acariciaba y besaba, el mordía los pezones a trabes de la tela del corpiño, al cabo de mas de 15 envestidas se derramo dentro de ella de tal forma que al sacar la pija del coño totalmente dilatado, una cascada de semen cayo al suelo como un chorro de agua... ella se toco y esparció la leche de el sobre su propio cuerpo y puso los dedos para contener la cantidad dentro suyo... luego se los chupo. Severus al ver esto la tomo entre sus brazos y la dejo sobre la cama, y comenzó a comerle los pezones... al cabo de unos minutos estaba nuevamente empalado... Hermione se tiro sobre la pija y comenzó a darle una muy buena mamada, hasta el punto previo a la eyaculación... luego se dio vuelta y levanto las pompis para que el la penetre... Severus se adentro de un solo movimiento y comenzó a moverse, mientras asía esto, le manoseaba el clítoris con los dedos, a la vez que la penetraba levemente con estos. Luego de varias envestidas mas se descargo en ella... luego la dio vuelta y le chupo todo el coño.. haciendo que nuevamente tenga otro orgasmo...

_continuara..._

_Gente, enserio... les gusta... se tuvieron que dar duchas heladas... un abrazo _

_dejen algún review_


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PLACERES DE SEVERUS... 5° Parte

A la siguiente tarde Severus entro por red floo y detrás de el, dos Severus mas, aseguraron la red y la puerta de acceso, fueron al cuarto de la joven y Severus lo cerro con un hechizo de sangre. Luego desnudo con un pase de varita a Hermione, que los miraba ansiosa, la coloco sobre la cama, uno de los Severus, se acerco y le susurraba tiernamente palabras en su oído, mientras acariciaba sus senos y luego los mamaba, un segundo Severus la puso de costado y metiendo un dedo en su culito, lo sacaba y metía para dilatarla mientras la excitaba, poco a poco fue poniendo dos y luego tres...

Y el ultimo Severus pese a la posición, estaba devorando la vagina de Hermione sin control alguno... luego de comerse el coño, le metió los dedos... de uno en uno, hasta casi meter tres, luego comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos como si la estuviera penetrando, a la misma ves con la otra mano se masturbaba, mientras que con la boca le daba mordisquitos y chupaditas al clítoris de la joven que estaba contorsionándose de placer. Luego de esta preparación cada uno asumió su lugar, el primer Severus coloco su pija en la boca de la joven, el segundo se posiciono en la entrada de su ano y el tercero en la entrada del coño de esta. A una señal los tres entraron de forma violenta, y comenzaron a bombear todos al mismo ritmo, entrando y saliendo, Hermione estaba es estado de shock, sus palpitaciones habían subido a escalas inimaginables, las sensaciones que recibía, ya no las podía catalogar, era un orgasmo continuo y sostenido por varios minutos, estos hombres, bajo la apariencia de su amado, la estaban llevando al clímax de los clímax, en un momento dado el tercer Severus toco directamente el punto g de la castaña y esta estallo de placer... grito tan fuerte el nombre de Severus, que el sonido reboto por toda la torre, inmediatamente los tres acabaron dentro de ella...

Primero se salio el Severus que había acabado en su boca, la beso probando los fluidos y la dejo respirar, se quedo a un lado en la habitación.. el segundo Severus dio un par mas de envestidas al trasero de la castaña, arañando sus nalgas, se salio y acercando su boca al ano y coño de Hermione dio pequeños lambetazos, probando así los fluidos de ella, también se quedo junto al otro, entonces el tercero dijo, retirence ya, las protecciones fueron levantadas. Les quedan 15 segundos,

inmediatamente salieron y se fueron por la chimenea a tiempo. La red había quedado sellada.

Severus seguía dentro de la castaña, le pregunto si estaba bien, ella le dijo que gracias que fue sublime tenerlo dentro de ella en todos sus agujeros, jejejeje, el le dijo que hoy, solo estuvo en uno y que quería sentirla en los otros dos...

Severus se dirigió a su boca, y luego de besarla y probar sus fluidos, le metió de nuevo la pija en la boca, Hermione acostumbrada al tamaño comenzó a lamérsela y besarla, darle pequeños mordiscos, el en un momento tomo el control y la llevaba, entraba y salia, le encanto sentirla así, tan rica experiencia, antes de eyacular, se la saco y colocándola boca a bajo en la cama y dejando las pompis en alto la penetro de una, ya estaba mas que lubricada, la sintió tan estrecha... que no tardo mucho en venirse dentro de ella...

Hermione chorreaba esperma y flujos vaginales por todos lados, Severus la alzo y la llevo al baño, lleno la tina, y la deposito dentro, y el también se metió, luego de haberla lavado con una esponja y hacerla masajes, se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba empalmado, no lo podía creer, nunca en lo que tenia de vida una mujer logro que tuviera mas de un orgasmo en el día... esta chica era especial, nunca la dejaría ir, esta chica era la ultima, la elegida. Estando Hermione acostada relajada en la tina, sintió que Severus se posicionaba sobre ella, y sintió la erección de este … imposible se dijo, ya se descargo mas de tres veces hoy... pero al ver los ojos de Severus vio lujuria, este le dijo que nunca había tenido mas de una erección por día, y con ella como mínimo tenia mas de tres por encuentro... que era única Estando en el agua la penetro, abrazado a Hermione y dentro de esta la giro para que ella quedara arriba, y ella comenzó a cabalgarlo dentro del agua, se sentía muy diferente, único... aparte las sales energizantes que había incorporado le daban mas vitalidad, luego de varias cabalgadas, donde Severus llego hasta el fondo de ella y mas allá, prácticamente casi entraba al útero de ella, se descargo de tal forma que lo sintió muy dentro de ella como si fuera una manguera..., luego ambos colapsaron... y así se quedaron abrazados en la tina, al cabo de ½ hora se despertaron por el frío que sentían..., salieron del agua, se secaron y se fueron a acostar juntos , mañana seria otro día...

A la mañana siguiente, Severus se levanto temprano, a las 6 am, aseo el dormitorio y el baño de la joven a la que amaba, quito todas la protecciones, se aseguro que nadie había tratado de contactar con la joven mientras le daban placer … luego la limpio y vistió con un hermoso pijama de tartán en tonos verde, plata, rojo y dorado, y la dejo seguir durmiendo.

Se fue por red floo, directo a las habitaciones de los otros 2 magos, estos dormían plácidamente en sus camas, los despertó y comenzaron a charlar sobre lo ocurrido la otra tarde/ noche.

-Nunca me voy a separar de Hermione, es la única que logro, mas de una vez, que tuviera tres descargas importantes. Señores es única, no se que va a pasar, si me voy o no a casar con ella, pero en cuanto pueda me la voy a llevar a vivir conmigo y dejar ese horrible colegio, denlo por seguro y como ella ya es mayor de edad y dio todos los éxtasis, aparte que la estoy preparando en pociones académicas, bueno muy probablemente que en cuanto pueda nos tomemos la escoba y desaparezcamos del mapa... a ustedes puede que los contacte luego, sobre todo por el lado académico de Hermione... y así poder seguir con estos juegos , que a ella la ponen a mil aunque no lo crean... confía en mi.

-Severus de eso te queríamos hablar... una cosa es meterla pija en el coño y cogerla como si no hubiera un mañana, si se nos paso por la cabeza, pero sabemos que ni vos ni ella lo desean... pero por lo menos una vez déjanos prepararla, tocarla y degustarla. Solo una vez... véndale los ojos, pregúntale quien es quien... no se te lo dejo a tu criterio... pero a mi y al lobo nos gustaría saber a que sabe... supongo que es deliciosa.-

-y supones bien canuto perro pulgoso, lo voy a pensar, a lo mejor cuando sepa quienes son ustedes no se...-

-Moony, a vos te voy a dar un regalito, cuando es la próxima luna? Bueno el día anterior, te voy a dejar que estés con nosotros dos y puedas jugar un ratito con nosotros.. yo mando. Pero solo Moony canuto se queda en casita...

-sos malo Severus, te estas comiendo un bombón, y no quieres compartir, -

- es como que acá Remus compartiera a Tonks... y que yo sepa nadie, la toco, ni siquiera Remus...

- es cierto, Tonks no quiere tener nada hasta dentro de unos meses, no se porque, pero no creo que a vos canuto te guste follarte por el culo o que te la chupe tu sobrina … o eso también te excita...?

-no por favor...

- es lo mismo, Herms es la pareja de Severus, que la joven le guste que terceros no identificados le den placer mientras esta con su novio/amante es otro tema, es decisión de ello nuestra participación...

-si yo tuviera mi propia pareja... si es verdad a menos que sea tan jodidamente deseosa como Herms, no creo que la compartiría.. si llego a conseguir a alguien así, segura la comparto con ustedes chicos y voy a ser como Severus, el coño solo mio... jejeje

-eso es para evitar que la preñes idiota...

Severus sonrío, ya estaba nuevamente excitado, se despidió de los dos profesores y se dirigió a la habitación de la castaña, entro por la chimenea y se dirigía a sus habitaciones... cuando apareció Minerva...

esta le pregunto que hacia ahí, y el le dijo que venia a despertar a Granger, que tenían que ir a recolectar hongos al bosque, que era la hora indicada, toco a la puerta de la castaña con fuerza y envalentonado le grito

- si no moves el culo de la cama, te enseña Magoya a recolectar hongos. Para eso me levanto temprano.

Hermione, previendo que no estaba solo, abrió la puerta en pijama, y con todo el pelo revuelto y los ojos pegados...

Minerva observo el casto y abrigado pijama de estilo escoses … no se dio cuenta de los colores ( por suerte )

bajo las escaleras directo al baño, antes de entrar grito un accio a la ropa adecuada para el bosque, un pantalón de frisa color negro, una remera blanca manga larga de algodón, un sweter color negro de lana tupida y anudada de cuello redondo, botas de cuero de dragón, guantes de cuero de dragón, un impermeable negro ajustado a su cuerpo. Cuando se estaba por meter al baño, conjuro las ultimas prendas un conjunto de ropa interior... Minerva solo vio una fugas mancha verde esmeralda pasar frente a sus ojos y los de Snape 8este solo deseaba poder ver ese conjunto) directo a las manos de Hermione, esta se interno en el baño, en 15 minutos apareció con la ropa puesta, parecía que mas que al bosque iba a la guerra, la ropa era ropa de combate abrigada. Onda si la arruinas, no hay drama, peor no puede estar...

Minerva le dijo que los resultados los esperaban para dentro de unas horas... Minerva esperaba que ella tuviera los mejores promedios en 19 años, Severus había sido el que anterior mente había dejado al colegio ubicado en categoría elite... una pena que se pasara al lado de ya sabemos quien, pero como se arrepintió estaba todo bien.

Snape pidió perdón, pero el tiempo apremiaba, tomando una bolsa donde sonaban varios frascos, salieron de la sala rumbo al bosque...

_Continuara..._

_A todos los que me leen … muchas gracias, a los que comentas también agradezco. Los que tengan recelos de contestar, por favor no los tengan, sean libres de opinar, de exponer sus pensamientos. Este fic para mi es una terapia de ideas, maniobras y fantasías..._


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PLACERES DE SEVERUS 6° parte

Al legar al bosque, se adentraron unos pasos mas, Severus la tomo de la cintura y dijo: Prince Manor.

Se aparecieron en el salón de la mansión.

-Bienvenida a mi castillo princesa

-Gracias Severus, pero donde estamos?

-Esto es mi castillo Prince Manor, esta ubicado cerca del colegio, entre montañas y valles, no es tannn imponerte como la de los Malfoy, pero tiene estilo. Te gusta?

-Mucho... Sev, amor, me das un rápido recorrido, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo.

-Claro mi princesa, por acá dulzura- mientras la agarraba del talle, le mostraba una a una rápidamente las habitaciones, hasta llegar en el 3 piso en el ala central a la suya.

-Ni bien entraron ella se abalanzo sobre el y el se dejo llevar, ella le quito la capa, le arranco todos los botones de la levita de un solo movimiento, luego agarro la cintura del pantalón y corto las cintas que hacían que este quedara cerrado (tengo la creencia que el sistema de cierre de los pantalones de Snape es como si fuera una zapatilla con cordón o una cinta, en zigzag). Dejo que estos cayeran, rápidamente también se deshizo de la camisa, Severus en cuestión de segundos que do en boxers negros con filigranas verdes.

-Estas ansiosa leona

-Si, serpiente, siempre.

-Ahora, déjame a mi, no me gusta lo que traes, no es estético.

-Lo se pero debajo hay una sorpresa.

Con un pase de varita Severus le quito las no estéticas y desagradables prendas, dejándola con un conjunto de seda y encaje verde esmeralda, el cual dejo sin respiración a Severus.

El se acerco y la comenzó a besar son suavidad, le daba besos profundos pero delicados, poco a poco recorría con besos su cuello, sus hombros, el centro de sus senos, tomo con sus manos los senos dentro del elegante corpiño y los beso, chupo sus pezones por encima del encaje, llevando las manos a la espalda de ella desabrocho la prenda, liberando los pechos, los amaso y succiono, luego acostó a Herms en la cama y beso sus piernas subiendo hasta la entrepierna, al observar la ropa interior, se dio cuenta que esta tenia una puntillas tapando el coño, pero que no estaba cerrada, las puntillas se abrían y dejaban ver todo, esta vez las pantys se quedaban, las traspasaría con su pija, separando las puntillas accedió a la vulva y la lamió, succiono el clítoris y luego de que la penetrara con la lengua, se separo y colocando la pija entre las puntillas y en la entrada del coñito la penetro, esta vez quería que duraran algún tiempo, así que cada cierta cantidad de envestidas cambiaba el ritmo, hasta que luego de casi hacerla llegar al orgasmo 4 veces la envistió con fuerza 3 veces mas y ella se contrajo sobre el, apretando su miembro y viniéndose, lo cual izo que Severus se corriera como nunca.

Luego de este mini encuentro se vistieron y regresaron al bosque, juntaron algunos tipos de hongos y regresaron a las mazmorras.

Mientras acomodaban los ingredientes charlaban...

-Mione, hable con los intrusos hoy a la mañana, les dije que no los incluiríamos por el momento, solo vamos a incluir a uno como regalito por ser bueno dentro de dos noches. Va a acceder por la noche a tu chimenea y nosotros ya vamos a estar dentro de tu torre, quieres enterarte de quien es ahora o en dos noches, sabes que sucede en dos días?

Me tendría que fijar, pero tengo entendido que es una noche antes de luna llena

Si es cierto

Severus, dime por favor que no es quien estoy pensando que es, el es un muy buen amigo, como puede verme asi. Y sobre todo... oh por dios Sirius. Severus! dejaste que ellos nos descubrieran... y estuvieran con nosotros, por dios. Aunque pensándolo bien, son hombres con personalidades fuertes, con necesidades. Tienen buen cuerpo y mucha energía, son suaves... tiene sentido, ellos no me van a hacer daño, Severus, cual de los dos estubo primero atars?

Sirius, yo estaba seguro que te iba a tratar bien..

ok eso fue cierto, pero y Tonks...- todo esto Hermione lo decía en voz alta y muy rápido

Mira, por lo que tengo entendido, Tonks no quiere darle nada a Moonie hasta después de casarse, Moonie va a venir antes de la luna, se me ocurrió porque es mas salvaje y entre los dos vamos a llevarte por sensaciones que creo nunca sentiste... es un buen hombre, estuve charlando con el y le prometí pensar algo que ambos me pidieron...

que te pidieron...?

que deje que ellos te preparen para la próxima, que te chupen el coñito, quieren saber que sabor tienes, y meterte algo de mano. No se si permitirlo...

yo hago lo que vos digas... me gusta como me tratas, como me cuidas, soy solo tuya, aunque me compartas en parte con otros hombres, soy solo tuya para siempre

hay Mione no sabes como te amo.

Vos sabes que solo te amo a vos, si vos estas presente y decidís lo que tienen que hacer, yo confío en vos, solo me gusta cuando vos me coges, no quiere decir que no disfrute, pero tu pija, tu olor es el que prefiero, aparte son tus hijos los que quiero llevar dentro...

hay Mione, vamos a hacer esto... - Severus le contó su plan y estrategia. (claro se los voy a contar ahorita... esperen a que llegue el momento jejejej)

me parece genial.! - mientras hablaba daba saltitos de alegría alrededor de Severus que la miraba totalmente embelesado.

Esa noche durmieron juntos en ala torre de ella, trataban de no usar la red en horarios nocturnos, porque sabían o intuían que Minerva se olía algo...

A la mañana siguiente.

-Albus, yo se que ella ya es grande, que prácticamente no depende del colegio, que ya termino sus estudios, que es mucho, mucho mas madura e intelectualmente mas abierta que cualquier chica de su edad... pero...

-pero que Minerva, pero que... si ella esta con el por que lo ama o porque vos piensas lo peor, que el la drogo, que la hechizo... a lo mejor, solo la presiono para que ella diga lo que siente, recuerda es Griffindor, pero también es Ravenclaw, ella es muy apegada a las reglas, y si esto es asi, ella tendría que romper reglas, Mini, cuando yo estaba vivo, vi las miraditas que le daba a Sev. Ella ya estaba asi desde mucho antes, creo que desde 3 o 4 que lo mira, que dijo sobre lo de la torre sobre las mazmorras?, como era su cara?...

-estaba feliz, muy contenta, murmuraba cosas y se sonrreia... parecia niña en la mañana de navidad , como si le hubieran regalado un hipogrifo bebe … jejejeje creo Albus que aunque yo quiera poner freno, no hay nada que hacer... si se aman que se amen, pero que respeten las normas... que se pongan de novios, comprometan y se casen... con anuncio y todo... Albus se lo dices tu o yo, pero vasta de secretos...

-llámalo, se lo diré yo. Por cierto llegaron los resultados de los exámenes?

-si llegaron hoy. Los voy a llamar ahora a los dos.

Estaban tranquilos acostados, Hermi abrazaba con brazos y piernas, a su maestro que acostado boca arriba, descansaba. Ambos habían tenido una salvaje noche de sexo. Cuando la chimenea de la habitación de Hermione se activo y la vos de Minerva se escucho …

-Hermione te necesito en la dirección llegaron tus resultados. FELICIDADES! estas graduada. Dile a Severus que Albus necesita decirle algo. Por cierto ya son las 10 de la mañana. Y hoy hay clases. Otra cosa Severus que se perdió una clase. Los espero

Severus estaba rígido en la misma posición, Hermione temblaba y tenia su cara oculta en el pecho de el... que pasaría ahora...

se levantaron y vistieron rápidamente... y por chimenea se aparecieron en la direccion...

-Severus muchacho felicidades- dijo Albus desde el marco

-Albus … por que...- quiso hacerse el que no sabia nada

-bueno, estas de novio, saliendo con una ex-alumna, me imagino que ambos están enamorados, que se respetan -

Severus estaba duro, petrificado, su cara, antes huraña, parecía la de alguien que agarran en infracción...

-Hermione aquí están tus resultados, no los lei, pero me supongo que pasaste todas las materias...

-gracias...- abrió el sobre que contenía el pergamino con sus calificaciones y certificado de estudios mágicos, todas las calificaciones eran de extraordinario.

-aprobé todo con extraordinario- dijo a todos y sonriendo se abrazo a Severus … - estoy oficialmente egresada de 7° año... … - suspiro sobre el pecho de su amado- Te amo Severus.

Minerva se cayo sentada en su asiento, Albus por primera vez se quedo mudo, Severus la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios y agachandoce la beso apasionadamente...

yo también te amo pequeña-

Oh por dios , Severus es verdad , que alegría nos das. Con Mini lo sospechábamos, tu actitud había cambiado estas semanas, pero yo solo rezaba porque asi fuera... Mini estaba medio desconfiada, pero por lo que veo es todo lo contrario, ella también te ama. Se les ve en sus caras, sus expresiones. Severus puedo decirte que no pareces un amargo profesor, todo lo contrario...

gracias, pero no nos van a echar … no?...- dijo con algo de preocupación.

Mira no apruebo esto, pero, si realmente están enamorados y de novios, yo no puedo decir nada ya que un profesor puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, y como ella no es alumna del colegio, sino tu aprendiz particular... que resida en el colegio es solo porque somos muy buenos anfitriones y nos sobran torres, sótanos, aulas y habitaciones...

Hermione abrazo a Minerva y le dio un beso al cuadro. Albus se puso colorado.

Sra directora, estoy totalmente enamorada de este huraño, gruñón, maleducado, oscuro espía, grasiento murciélago, sexy profesor de pociones, ardiente y cariñoso amante... desde 3 año, y quiero ser suya desde hoy hasta la eternidad si el asi quiere, y se que quiere.

Minerva la veía sonriente. Como miraba totalmente perdida a Severus. La joven mas inteligente se había enamorado del hombre mas oscuro e inteligente del colegio. Porque Severus era un gran mago, algo oscuro, pero muy bueno al fin de cuentas.

Albus se reía de las descripciones de la chica... sobre todo las de sexy profesor o ardiente amante...

Severus no solo se reía de las descripciones sino que a cada descripción le daba un beso a su novia mientras la abrazaba, sus facciones habían rejuvenecido 10 años en 1 semana.

Albus y Minerva les dieron vía libre para la relación, pero luego de que avisen que ella ya no es alumna es aprendiz.

Ese mediodía todo el colegio miraba asombrados a Hermione con una túnica larga y con botones al frente de color rojo y verde sentada a la derecha de Snape en la mesa de profesores, Minerva se levanto y dijo

como abran notado, hay algunos cambios en el profesorado, hoy se une a nosotros Hermione Granger, recientemente egresada con extraordinarios en todas las materias, ella se une al profesorado como aprendiz y auxiliar de pociones. Ella ayudara al profesor Snape en sus clases. La señorita Granger, tiene el mismo rango que cualquier profesor, cumplirá con las rondas nocturnas. Ella es ahora como un profesor mas. Deben respetarla como a uno mas de nosotros.

Luego de las palabras de Minerva, Snape tomo la palabra.

-Mi aprendiz, observara las clases, supervisara los calderos y prestara ayuda a los alumnos que así lo requieran. Ella participara de la corrección de trabajos y exámenes. Y podrá quitar puntos. En todo momento piensen en ella como si fuera yo - al decir las ultimas palabras dirigió su mirada seria hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

El comedor quedo en silencio, luego desde la mesa de los leones y creciendo por las demás mesas se escucho un ferviente aplauso. Muchos le gritaban felicitaciones y vítores.

Lupin y Black se levantaron y saludaron a Hermione, que los miro y se sonrrio. También la saludaron el resto de los profesores. Hermione estaba entre la pared y su profesor, este aprovecho y le acaricio primero la pierna izquierda, fue subiendo y metiendo la mano dentro de la túnica de la joven, le dio un rápido masaje al clítoris desnudo, (Hermione no llevaba pantys), saco la mano y siguió comiendo como si nada. Hermione solo pudo suspirar ante este roce furtivo y publico, menos mal que la mesa hoy tenia mantel...

_Continuara..._

_Y aca esta el cap 6, me esta llevando tiempo corregir los que tengo hechos. Tengo un teclado que no siempre escribe lo que deseo._

_Gente no estén tan ansiosos sobre lo que Sev le esta haciendo a la Castaña... puede que las cosas no sean como se muestran y esta joven nos de una flor de sorpresa..._


	7. Chapter 7

LOS PLACERES DE SEVERUS 7° Parte

El día paso rápido, se reunió con sus amigos al terminar la merienda en su torre. Mientras charlaban de todo un poco, Hermione se dirigió a su grupo de amigos.

-chicos – dijo a Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna y Neville- ya saben que me recibí con las mejores notas en 19 años, que este es mi nuevo dormitorio, además tengo una oficina y un laboratorio, saben que Snape me da clases de pociones nivel académico, que soy su aprendiz/suplente, pero lo que no saben es que aparte de ser su aprendiz, el es mi pareja, soy su novia.-

Los chicos quedaron con sus mandíbulas desencajada, Luna y Ginny la miraban con cara de… cuando estos no estén nos cuentas TODOS los detalles...

-Hermione cuando decís que sos su novia te referías a que...- Harry no podía seguir hablando.

-si Harry me refiero a eso, a que soy su novia, amante, prometida, media naranja, futura esposa. Lo amo, no puedo evitarlo, desde 3° que lo amo y estos últimos días, luego de rendir los exámenes, bueno las cosas se dieron... lo amo y el también me ama, Albus y Minerva nos felicitaron.

-pero Mione, es el murciélago de las mazmorras

-ron no seas infantil, si ella lo ama y el le corresponde, ella es feliz, que podes pedir mejor que eso, que Hermi sea feliz!

-pero yo... pero yo...- decía ron totalmente tristeza

-Ron, lo amo, siempre lo ame, nunca di motivos para que vos tengas sentimientos por mi, incluso vos nunca mostraste sentimientos por mi, aparte debo decirte que no puedes decirle murciélago de las mazmorras, porque no duerme en las mazmorras. Es mas el no duerme colgado, ni chupa sangre.

-pero Mione es el murciélago grasoso.

-Ron su pelo, te lo puedo asegurar, no es grasoso. Es suave y sedoso, huele a madera, a hierba buena, su piel es sabrosa, mmm sus músculos, ahhh no lo creerían, hay muchos y bien torneados, sus brazos y piernas, son fuertes, sus dedos son mágicos, tiene un toque, y su lengua, hay Merlín su lengua mmmm, lo tendrían que ver para creer, es un dios griego, es un maestro del sexo mmmm.- mientras hablaba, Hermione había cerrado los ojos, jadeaba y suspiraba, había quedado ensimismada por sus recuerdos y revivía en su mente el placer dado por Snape.

-tierra llamando a Hermione... tierra llamando a Hermione- le decía Harry con una sonrisa al ver volver a su amiga del viaje de las sensaciones, totalmente colorada.

-bueno por lo menos ahora sabemos porque, Snape estaba tan tranquilo, y menos bravo estos últimos días, Hermione domaste al adusto profesor, muchas gracias.- decía pícaramente Ginny

-Ginny, Luna solo puedo decirles que es muy demandante y posesivo, podemos estar horas que no para de complacerme, es una maquina.

-Hermione, ni yo, ni ron, ni Neville, queríamos saber tanto de Snape Con saber que se lo pasan junto ya bastaba, ahora tengo que saber que es mejor que nosotros que somos mas jóvenes

Mientras, por la chimenea había entrado Severus, vestido únicamente con una camisa blanca un poco ajustada, arremangada, pantalones negros ajustados (que no dejaban nada a la imaginación..) y pantuflas peludas con cara de hipogrifo, (se las regalo Albus) llevaba pergaminos y plumas. Se quedo estático al ver invadida la sala de la castaña. Y que todos lo miraban raro... y Ginny y luna con brillo lujurioso en sus ojos, que no miraban los ojos del profesor justamente...

-creo que me equivoque de chimenea – dijo rápidamente y pegando la vuelta

-Severus esta todo bien, deja los papeles en mi mesa, ahora te doy una mano-dijo Hermione acercan doce y dándole un tierno beso y acariciándole el trasero, que lo sorprendió y relajo.

-pero srta Granger.

-Sev, ellos saben que salimos, ya les dije, tranquilo amor. Esta todo bien. Ve a mi habitación, yo ya voy- dijo suavemente mientras lo besaba y abrazaba con excitación.

Severus rápidamente se dirigió al escritorio, dejo las cosas y luego pasando delante de los jóvenes que lo miraban con las mandíbulas desencajadas entro en la habitación

-chicos tengo que ayudar a Severus a corregir algunos trabajos, nos vemos luego (ahora le dicen corregir trabajos..)-dijo ella y dejando en una pieza a los jóvenes que no podían creer lo que había pasado en esa sala, eso era su profesor en la intimidad, un hombre tranquilo, hogareño, tierno y muy sensual (esto lo pensaron las otras féminas).

Uno a uno salieron de la torre y se dirigieron a su sala común, todavía pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. Las chicas antes de retirarse... le dijeron

-nos debes un pensadero, del mejor polvo... un día de estos nos lo enseñas... o mejor un compilado

-tengo por cantidades, mas de 3 por día...

-sos una terrible afortunada, yo solo tengo a Harry una vez por día , si es que no esta cansado...

-yo no tengo a nadie... como es tener sexo

-MARAVILLOSO - respondieron Ginny y Hermi

Hermione fue a su habitación y en la cama acostado estaba el esperándola

-pensé que tardarías mas en correrlos...

-por supuesto que no- y se desnudo, dándole a su amante un baile privado. Luego se acostó y el la abrazo, besándola se posiciono sobre ella, la beso salvajemente, su lengua penetraba su boca, poco a poco fue besando el cuello de la joven, hasta llegar a sus senos, tomo uno de los pezones en su boca y se dedico a succionarlo y mordisquearlo, mientras que con la lengua le daba vueltas. Con una de sus manos le daba placer al otro seno y pellizcaba y estiraba el pezón. Hermione vibraba bajo el cuerpo de su amante, este trataba de no aplastarla mientras la hacia gozar. En un momento Hermione sintió que se iba, vio millones de estrellas, un orgasmo, y solo en sus senos. Severus dejo de comerse los pechos de la chica y bajo a la entrepierna dando pequeños besos por el camino. Absorbió el aroma que despedía el sexo de la joven, beso su coño impecablemente lampiño, beso su clítoris y se dedico a lamerlo, succionarlo y deleitarse con la fragancia de ella. Mientras la penetraba con la lengua le hacia cosquillas con la punta de la nariz, ingreso dos dedos mientras succionaba los jugos del coño, luego de llevarla nuevamente a un orgasmo alucinante, se incorporo guío su miembro dentro de ella, hasta el fondo. Hermione se arqueo al sentirlo dentro, luego comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente, el envestía al mismo tiempo. Al cabo de unos minutos colapsaban en un orgasmo único y grandioso. Se abrazaron y se relajaron. Hoy había sido un día agotador para ambos... si querían estar bien para mañana en la noche debian descansar...

Harry y Ginny estaban dentro de la cama del morocho, las cortinas corridas y hechizos de silencio y muffliato dispuestos, estaban en la habitación de los chicos, no querían que los escuchen...

mientras que Ginny estaba boca arriba , Harry estaba sobre ella, la acariciaba, la besaba, se posiciono y se adentro dentro de la pelirroja, la sentía estrecha y eso le fascinaba, si su amigo llegaba a saber lo que le hacia a su hermana , lo mataría, pero estar dentro de la joven lo volvía loco, comenzó a envestirla, mientras que ella le agarraba el culo, luego de varias envestidas y sacudidas acabaron juntos en un sonoro grito, Harry sin salir de ella, se giro y dejo que ella estuviera arriba, con su miembro dentro de ella. Ginny comenzó a moverse levemente, para hacer que la pija de su amante creciera dentro de ella, se toco los senos, estrujo sus pezones para darse mas placer y Harry se activo levemente. Así en esa posición le pregunto...

-crees que Hermi y Snape lo estén haciendo...

-por lo dicho por Hermione, te lo puedo asegurar como que tu estas dentro mio... y acabas de acabar dentro mio y hoy no usamos poción ni hechizo anticonceptivo... aparte Hermi nos dijo que lo hacen hasta mas de 3 veces por día..

- primero me estas jodiendo, pensé que vos habías usado o hecho alguno, Ginny... , segundo nadie puede 3 veces , seguro te engaño...

-tranquilo, faltan algunos días para estar en los días complicados... en cuanto a lo que nos contó Hermi... nos va a mostrar unos recuerdos...

-mierda Ginny.. luego me contaras cuando se los muestre. .. oh nena si me gusta que te muevas así...

Mientras en la cama de al lado, alguien se estaba masturbando , le había quitado los hechizos a la cama de Harry y estos no se habían dado cuenta, había escuchado todo el jaleo y la conversación... su pequeña hermana era una salvaje y hambrienta mujer sedienta de sexo. Había escuchado los pedidos de ella a Harry y sabia que era complacida. Pero esto lo torturaba cada vez mas, ya que estaba deseando poder tenerla entre sus piernas... era su hermana, como podía pensar en eso.. pera esa pelirroja lo tenia deseando ... por dios... tengo que hablar con Harry sobre esto, me va a matar... tengo que explicarle que hay magos que en la familia lo hacen todos juntos, se protegen, pero cogen entre ellos...

Ron se decidió y colocando el hechizo de silencio sobre la cama de Harry y el muffliato nuevamente, se metió en dicha cama a través de las cortinas, dejando petrificada a la pareja, Ron estaba desnudo, y sin que le dijeran algo dijo.

-Compartimos Harry... o le digo a Molly lo que le haces a la nena

-compartir que Ron-dijo preocupado Harry

-a Ginny, vos le das en su coñito, yo le doy por atrás

-Ron estas loco si voy a dejar que me toques un pelo, sádico de mierda

-hay hermanita hermanita... cuantas veces, cuando en casa dormías, yo te tocaba y chupaba, ni cuenta te dabas, la de veces que me la habrás chupado mientras soñabas pensando que era Harry. Sin contar los dedos que te he metido. Pequeña, se que cogen desde hace mas de un año, solo que hasta hoy me aguante como pude en las sombras. Eres hermosa, no lo dudes y no solo calientas al héroe del mundo, también calientas a tu pobre hermano. No te pido que me dejes meterla en tu coñito, solo tu culito, mientras Harry te da por delante.

Ella estaba sobre Harry y sintió como este con las palabras de ron crecía dentro suyo, Harry se estaba excitando con la idea, y ella también, porque negarlo. Ella sabia lo que su hermano le hacia durante las noches y ella participaba haciéndose la dormida.

-esta bien ron, pero lento que soy virgen por atrás

-si claro como no , Ginny, se que no es la primera vez que estas con dos hombres... y también se que estuviste con mas de 2 Weasley...

Harry se éxito mas, así que la tierna Ginny había estado con otros hombres, el sabia que no era virgen, pero ella le dijo que había tenido un accidente de escoba y se había lastimado ahí, lo cual era penoso... pero ron le estaba sacando los trapitos al sol...

-mi vida con quien estuviste...

-ok esta bien, cuando tenia diez antes de que se fueran al colegio; tenes que entender, me acorralaron, yo no sabia bien que pasaría. ellos me vendaron los ojos y me llevaron a los maizales cerca de casa... yo estuve con los gemelos, ellos me penetraron a la vez y con otro de mis hermanos, pero como tenia los ojos vendados nunca supe quien era, aparte solo fueron un par de veces en fondo de casa... fueron muy buenos conmigo, me trataron bien, pero al ser la única chica en la familia... ellos me dijeron que habían esperado mucho tiempo por mi, que era mi momento de disfrutar... que cuando estuvieran en casa estaríamos juntos... y así fue durante el primer año. Luego cuando entre en el colegio, se dificulto mucho mas, sobre todo porque yo les dije que me gustabas...

-ya lo sabia- dijo ron- yo fui el tercero hermanita, mientras los gemelos te penetraban simultáneamente, vos me la chupabas. Te gusto eso no.

-Harry espero que estés listo, porque yo hace años que se la quiero meter en ese culito que me vuelve loco...

-amigo esto es bizarro, pero te juro que estoy al palo, vamos Ginny , dulzura, levanta las pompis para tu hermanito. Ginny se apretó a Harry levantando su cola y dejando su ano listo para ron, que se posiciono y empujo adentrándose en la joven. Los tres comenzaron a llevar el mismo ritmo, Ron la empujaba fuerte contra Harry y este la elevaba y la expulsaba un poco, para nuevamente enterrarse en ella, Ginny solo hacia pequeños movimientos circulares con sus caderas.

Los tres tenían buena velocidad y al cabo de un rato los chicos se habían vaciado dentro de la joven... ella al sentirlo había acabado también. Se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro con gin en el medio, sin salir de ella, así ensartados mediante un hechizo, seguían haciendo pequeños movimientos, era infernal tenerlos dentro, pero lo estaba disfrutando plenamente. Mientras ron le acariciaba el clítoris y Harry se comía sus tetas. Esta situación dio que ambos se empalmara nuevamente. Pero Harry le dijo si se la quería coger por delante que era muy estrecha. Ron la miro a Ginny y esta dijo ok, desarmaron el hechizo de ligadura que los unía, y Ron se dedico a lamerla y besarla, le succiono las tetas, como nunca, y posicionándose se ensarto en ella de un golpe, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo por atrás al mismo tiempo, esto le quito el aire a Ginny y al recuperarse ya estaban nuevamente ligados y dándole con una violencia que la excitaba. Acabaron nuevamente con muchos gritos y jadeos.

Esa noche era la primera de muchas... tras los doseles de la cama de Harry.

_Continuara..._

_bueno esta es una de las escenas entre hermanos, va a ver una mucho mas adelante, mucho mas fuerte..._


	8. Chapter 8

LOS PLACERES DE SEVERUS 8° Parte

Era de madrugada y Minerva tenia problemas, durante la noche en la casa de los Hufflepuff se desato una epidemia mágica. Estaba toda la casa en cuarentena. Minerva se metió en la chimenea y se dirigió a ver a Severus, pero este no estaba ni en su despacho, ni en sus habitaciones, las cuales estaban impecables... -donde esta este hombre, donde se metió, no importa ya me lo va a explicar luego, voy a buscar a Hermione, ella va a poder ayudarnos con el remedio-y se fue por chimenea a la torre de la joven.

Se apareció en la sala y entrando en el dormitorio los vio, muy abrazados los dos, ella con la cabeza sobre el pecho de el, el con una paz como en años no le veía, ella sonriera en sueños, se notaba que bajo las sabanas estaban desnudos. Salio y cerro la puerta, respiro profundamente un par de veces, se sereno y abanico. Y con el puño toco la puerta y llamo.

-Hermione linda, te necesito, hubo un problema en casa de los tejones, están en cuarentena y necesitamos ciertas pociones. Severus no esta, no se donde se fue. Hermione, linda, estas despierta, puedo entrar -

Severus y Hermione estaban despiertos, pero desperezándose. Cuando Mini dijo de entrar, les entro pánico. (jajajajajaja )

-Minerva deja que me vista y estoy con usted, Severus esta juntando ingredientes en el bosque, unos hongos nocturnos creo -mintió descaradamente, Severus la miro y no podía creer la facilidad de mentira de la chica, dormida y todo como estaba.

-Oh, en serio, no sabia, pensé que estaría contigo, por eso no entre- tuche, me vas a embaucar a mi pequeñaja jejejej

Severus y Hermione estaban blancos. Severus se escondió, como pudo, en el armario junto con sus cosas, mientras la castaña se ponía una bata y abría la puerta.

-Severus no esta conmigo Minerva-

-Mira linda, yo se perfectamente que esta dentro del armario mas blanco que un papel, eso no me molesta, solo que avise, así no tiro abajo la puerta de su despacho, ni casi me infarto al verlos durmiendo, por cierto recuerden poner traba, podría no haber sido yo, pudo ser uno de tus amigos. -

mientras hablaba, Hermione se había tenido que sentar y un hombre vestido solo con pantalones salio del armario, para sostenerla antes que se desmaye.

-Minerva que les paso a los Hufflepuff?

-eso no lo se, los de San Mungo están como locos, creen que sea contagioso a todo el castillo

-Minerva cálmate, Hermione necesito que te prepares, vamos ya por chimenea a mi despacho, necesito pociones de respaldo por si la cosa se pone mal. Debo darte algunas pociones contra enfermedades, Minerva y yo ya las tomamos en su momento, pero vos no las tenes. Es algo así como las vacunas muggles. Pero son contra enfermedades mágicas. En esa torre tienen muchas plantas y demás tonterías que deberían estar en un invernadero... anda a saber que mezcla hicieron esta vez...

Minerva, Severus y Hermione se dirigieron al despacho de Severus, vieron la puerta rota de la habitación de este y miraron a Minerva...

-te creí desmayado, lastimado, perdón, lo que menos pensé y Albus me va a cargar por centurias, es que dormías plácidamente en los brazos de tu mujer, no me mires así, ella a esta altura es tu mujer, no puedo decirle amante. A menos que tengas mas de una. Entonces si solo tienes a Hermione, ella es TU MUJER, estén casados o no. Yo te aconsejo, que tu habitación la transformes en un buen laboratorio y te mudes a la torre. Así no me paso buscándote.

Hermione y Severus no sabían que bicho le había picado a la directora... pero debía de ser uno bien grande para actuar como actuaba.

Buscaron lo necesario, inmunizaron a Hermione y se dirigieron por floo a la enfermería. La enfermera y los medimagos confirmaron la epidemia, contenida en la casa de los tejones. Sellaron con magia los pasillos a la casa y restringieron la entrada y salida de todos. Solo ellos podían acercarse.

En cuanto a las pociones no se necesitarían, era una epidemia de curso, no mortal. Solo jodidamente molesta. Los alumnos estarían bien en sus respectivas camas macetas …en este momento eran como plantas... verdes con tallos y raíces. Cuando la flor en sus cabezas saliera, estarían curados...

Hermione y Severus se fueron al comedor a desayunar, iban tomados de la mano y no se dieron cuenta que todos los miraban, el ayudo a sentarla, esta vez la puso a su izquierda entre el y Lupin...

Hermione y Severus le dijeron a Lupin que a las 10 de la noche lo esperaban... en la torre.

Se anuncio que ese día no había clases ya que los medimagos debian revisar todo el castillo para ver los diferentes lugares y determinar si no había brotes en otro lado. Por suerte todo bien. Los alumnos estuvieron fuera del castillo todo el día, los maestros los vigilaron, Hermione y Severus pasearon tomados del brazo por el borde del lago, se sentaron a orillas del mismo abrazados, ella entre las piernas de el.

Los alumnos no podían creer lo que veían, se acercaba el Apocalipsis, el profe de pociones enamorado, este el fin del mundo, a la pareja se acercaron sus amigos, junto a Black y a Lupin.

Todos se sentaron y charlaron sobre lo ocurrido con una de las casas, nadie dijo nada sobre la nueva pareja, no tenían porque.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Luna y Ginny se llevaron a Hermione.

-ok dinos que es lo que sucede... - dijeron a dúo las chicas

-fácil, Severus y yo estamos juntos, nos amamos, que mas quieren saber, como y donde lo hacemos -dijo riéndose

-ok eso nos lo imaginamos... ahora lo que queremos saber es COMO es que llegaste a acostarte con el murciélago...

-oh eso es sencillo, me sedujo cuando hacíamos unas pociones, es un maestro-dios del sexo. Si estoy a su lado siempre quiero mas, soy insaciable, no tengo limite.

-quien eres y que le hiciste a Hermione...

-chicas soy yo, pero al haber tenido mi primera vez con Severus, me ilumnino en lo referente al sexo y definitivamente es una adicción para mi...

-creo entenderte Hermione, me pasa igual con Harry

-como logran llevarlos a la cama – Luna pregunto muy despacio, con mucha timidez

-en mi caso, cada vez que me ve a los ojos nos decimos todo, o cuando me toca, es como encender una mecha donde al final esta la dinamita, y luego todo explota. También lencería súper erótica y de colores. Tengo desde negro y rojo hasta verde esmeralda, mas de 30 conjuntos de ropa interior. No te olvides de las fantasías y de que con buenos conjuros de transformación puedes hacer de todo.

-ropa interior y ser un poco mas lanzada...- pregunto la rubia

-mas que lanzada, yo diría atrevida, erótica y sensual, son buenas opciones, a quien te quieres levantar?

-a Neville, me encanta, ese porte, me desvela.

-con Neville te recomiendo el acercamiento directo y en privado, llévalo al bosque, hay un claro lleno de flores, y nadie molesta, cuando no hay mucho sol es mejor, asi no te quemas...

-Hermione lo hicieron ahi,

-si una de tantas, también en otros lugares...

-y nadie los vio...

-nadie- mintió Hermione

-eso si, si lo llevas, avísame y no vamos para ese lado.

-lo voy a tener en cuenta

Mientras esta charla sucedía, Severus había sido rodeado por los varones amigos de la castaña

-profesor, se que su vida privada es su vida privada, pero... porque Hermione

-no les incumbe

-si, nos incumbe, es nuestra amiga, es como nuestra hermana, es una heroína, merece ser respetada, no usada ni maltratada.

Lupin y Black se abstuvieron de decir algo.

-solo voy a decirles una sola cosa, la amo, es la paz al dormir, es fuego al tocarla. Ella me hace sentir vivo. Me da esperanzas.

-profesor solo le voy a decir, esta usted totalmente enamorado, ah caído bajo el hechizo mas fuerte y del que no hay antídoto. El del amor verdadero.

-es cierto a mi edad me convertí en un adolescente hormonal. Mierda, Hermione que me has hecho.

-jajajajajajaja -rieron los amigos de la joven

-Severus, esa chica te pego mas fuerte que Lily, y lo reconocemos, sabemos lo que la querías. Es bueno que dejes que las cosas sigan su cauce, Hermione es tu alma gemela, era imposible que encontrara a alguien de su edad y que fuera compatible, ella es mucho mas madura e inteligente que las chicas de su edad- dijo Remus

-Las mujeres son nuestra perdición – dijo Sirius

-Son una adicción- dijo Harry

-No podemos decirles que no- dijo Ron

-Hacen con nosotros lo que mas les gusta- dijo Remus

-Espero que la que me corresponda no sea tan demandante como veo que son las de ustedes- dijo Neville

-Sr Longbotton no tiene usted novia

-No profesor Snape

-Creo que pronto una joven se le insinuara, si es de su agrado le recomiendo que acepte la proposición, luego podría pasarse por el laboratorio, tengo un buen stock de pociones energizantes recién preparadas - dijo Snape y todos comenzaron a reírse

-srs veo venir a mi compañera, asi que los voy a dejar.

Las tres jóvenes se acercaban, Luna estaba realmente colorada, Hermi y Ginny se reían por lo bajo.

-Neville, me acompañas al invernadero, tengo algo que preguntarte...

-sr longbotton recuerde lo que le dije – Snape le dijo esto mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Hermione antes de besarla apasionadamente

-ok señor, Luna te acompaño

-y ahi va otra joven que no va a estar disponible -rezongo Sirius, se sentía solo... debía encontrar a alguien.- creo que un dia de estos voy a ir a visitar a Rosmerta, ella es linda, alegre y esta soltera

-Hay canuto, espero tengas suerte. -dijo Hermione

Luego de varias bromas, se retiraron al comedor. todos en el comedor habían cenado, Hermione y Severus se levantaron y salieron rumbo a la torre de la joven. Remus al cabo de 15 minutos se retiro... alegando que no estaba bien debido a la próxima luna...

Severus y Hermione estaban desnudos, ella estaba sobre Severus, empalmada hasta el fondo. Cuando Remus entro a la habitación... antes de entrar había bloqueado la chimenea con el hechizo de Severus. Luego cerro con varios encantamientos la alcoba

los vio acostados ella sobre el, ella se levanto y se acerco al lobo, el estaba impresionado, ella lo aceptaba, no le había gritado ni nada, Severus le había contado... Hermione lo desvistió y besaba lentamente, Severus la miraba tranquilo desde su posición. Remus extendía los dedos para acariciarla lentamente cuando ella daba vueltas alrededor de el. Al bajarle los pantalones apareció la erección del lobo que se salia del bóxer, ella los bajo y termino de desnudar al lobo. Tomando la erección, la acerco a su cara, beso y chupo durante algunos minutos, solo excitándolo mas, le dio un beso corto, lo llevo a la cama donde lo acostó al lado de Severus, ella se posiciono al revés que ellos y sobre ambos, de esta forma los dos hombres podían ver su coñito depilado y su ano, ella se disponía a darles pacer a los dos a la vez, mientras chupaba ambas erecciones, Severus le dio permiso a Remus para que le chupe el coñito a Hermione, mientras el la penetraba con los dedos. Remus aspiro y degusto el olor de ella, olía que estaba marcada, que no era de el, pero que hoy le daban permiso para que se descargara la tensión del lobo. Hermione saboreaba y masajeaba ambas pijas sin pensarlo, los estaba dejando en el limite. Remus degusto el clítoris, lo mordisqueo y chupo, lambeteo los fluidos que estaban en los dedos de Severus y al sacar este los dedos puso los de el, mientras Severus le metió los dedos al culo de Hermi y se lo dilato un muy buen rato. Hermione trataba de controlarse, pero su cuerpo vibraba como un arpa, la chupada de coño y la penetración doble de dedos la estaban llevando al limite, prácticamente la estaban llevando al cielo para dejarla caer, y se vino, tanto el lobo como Severus chuparon el coño totalmente mojado con los fluidos expulsados por Hermione, mientras ella seguía jugando con sus pijas, las cuales había juntado y lambeteaba como una sola. Luego de que casi estaban por eyacular en la cara o manos de la joven esta paro y se sentó sobre Severus, dándole su lugar y mostrándole un dilatado ano al lobo, que lo ocupo enseguida con fuerza .

Comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente, Severus estaba muy empalmado y se sentía en la luna... Remus todavía tenia el gusto de Hermione, aguantando el ritmo de Severus, aguanto todo lo posible en un momento dado sintió como Hermione lo estrujaba , mirando a Severus vio que este también estaba al limite, luego de sentir a Hermione el se vino con toda la furia, al rato escucho el grito de Severus. Salio y le pidió permiso a Severus de un pequeño experimento, quería estar dentro de la castaña, en el coñito, Severus lo miro enojado. El le dijo quería saber que era estar dentro de ella que no dejaría nada adentro, ya que quedaría en un profiláctico especial, en uno mágico. Severus miro a Hermione y esta le dijo, soy tuya, vos decidís que es lo que yo debo hacer... estas palabras dejaron impactado al lobo

-Hermione yo se que solo eres mía, pero se que la tentación también es fuerte. No quiero que te sientas mal si dices que si, no me voy a enojar... ni voy a chantajear al lobo con Tonks... pero también quiero que sepas que me excitara ver como te cojen

-Sev solo por hoy no?

-solo por esta vez Remus te cojera

-entonces si, pero quiero que sea muy suave, quiero caricias .

se arrebujo como niña en el pecho de Severus, ellos comenzaron a acariciarla

-ya la oiste lobo, ella esta esperándote

Remus comenzó por excitarla, se acerco a ella y la comenzó a besar, besaba sus pechos, los succionaba, fue bajando hasta su centro, y comenzó a acariciarla con la lengua, la probaba, sabia deliciosa, su aroma estaba diferente a otras veces, ella se coloco boca arriba apoyada en Severus que acariciaba su pelo y sus pechos, mientras besaba su cuello

Remus coloco un par de dedos para que se lubricara bien, mientras la masturbaba.

Luego de sentir que estaba lista, se sentó sobre sus tobillos y la atrajo hacia el, y la sentó en su cadera, penetrándola al mismo tiempo, la atrajo hacia el y Severus aprovecho y la penetro por detrás, al sentir la doble intrusión, ella gimió de placer.

Sentía a el lobo dentro de ella y a Severus, la pija de Remus no era tan larga y gruesa como la de Snape, pero era mas caliente y se movía de forma diferente, era como si tuviera vida propia, luego sintió que esta crecía dentro de ella a lo largo, como si fuera una serpiente

Remus, se siente diferente, le dijo ella.

-Los lobos somos diferentes, mas cuando estamos cerca de la luna, tenemos características animales, luego de esto, el conjuro un hechizo sobre su miembro, de esta forma lo que se derramara quedaría atrapado en un hechizo burbuja que rodeaba su miembro, comenzó a embestir, poco a poco, con fuerza casi brutal, Hermione sentía que la estaban perforando, esto le daba mucho placer, sentía como el miembro de Remus adquiría características raras, al principio era grueso y normal, pero a medida que se internaba y bombeaba dentro de ella, lo sintió mucho mas largo, también mas grueso, dentro de ella sentía las venas de la pija de Remus sobre sus paredes, y la presión en el fondo, casi en la entrada de su útero. Era increíble. Severus también lo sintió cambiar. Y le pregunto porque ahora, y no cuando estaba atrás...

-Cuando estoy en el interior de una mujer mi pija cambia de forma, se adapta y se agranda hasta llenar todo el canal hasta el útero, posicionandoce para descargar directamente dentro de este. Hermione jadeaba, resoplaba, estaba transpirando la vida. En un momento todo se hizo blanco y múltiples descargas de energía y electricidad recorrieron su cuerpo, gritando el nombre de Severus. A los pocos segundos Remus se descargaba también, luego de haber sentido la presión de las paredes sobre su miembro. Severus al escucharla gritar acabo dentro de ella...

Luego de salir suavemente de ella, sacar cuidadosamente la burbuja con el esperma del lobo, y desecharlo, la abrazo y beso en la frente.

-Hermione eso fue el mejor regalo que me han hecho, Severus esta joven es única. Gracias amigo. Nunca lo voy a olvidar. Espero que cuando pueda tener sexo con Tonks, sea tan maravilloso o mas ...

-Sos un buen tipo. Si quieres podemos convencer a Tonks de que no sea tan mojigata. -Dijo Severus

-Remus, Tonks no quiere estar contigo? - pregunto Hermione

-Nunca pasamos mas que de los besos, besos con lengua, y una vez llegue a tocarle una teta accidentalmente...

Hermione desnuda como estaba, se empalo sobre Severus con Remus sentado a su lado, con ambos hombres acariciándola, dándole placer y el miembro de Remus en sus manos dijo.

-espera un momento... hace 2 o 3 años que están saliendo, te come literalmente con la mirada, vos directamente te la devoras... que corno le pasa a esa mina, no ve lo es su novio... pedazo de sexy lobo, mi vida no te ofendas que vos sos mi sexy profesor, ojo. Remus, mañana voy a charlar con Tonks, la voy a invitar a mi torre. Que piensa esta mina, que un hombre grande no tiene necesidades... Sirius le entra a toda cosa con piernas mayor de edad o casi, que sea mujer... vos tenes un cuerpo de campeonato, fuera de tus ropas que es entendible. Pero hombre ya me va a escuchar esta chica. Como desatiende semejante partido, con razón estas suplicando por un coñito. Diciendo esto los hombres la miraban sorprendidos, porque mientras hablaba, estaba trabajándolo a Severus y haciéndole una muy buena paja a Remus, para cuando termino de hablar ambos hombres habían eyaculado, uno dentro de ella dejándola un tanto jadeante al final, el otro en su mano y ropas de cama.

Hermione agrando la cama y se acostó entre los dos hombres, Severus la abrazaba por la espalda clavándose en su retaguardia y ella abrazaba la espalda del lobo clavándole sus senos en su espalda. Y tocándole la pija con sus dedos... Asi se durmieron... a las 6 de la mañana se despertaron y se limpiaron. Dejaron el dormitorio y se pusieron a desayunar y charlar en la salita. Quitaron las protecciones.

_Continuara..._

_primero debo pedir perdón por la demora, pero corregir este fic, me llevo bastante tiempo... _

_les cuento que hasta el cap 13 lo tengo escrito, y en corrección, y esta semana si la musa se digna voy a comenzar con el 14, el cual va a estar fuerte fuerte... gente los saluda, esperando que este capitulo les gustara mucho. Por lo pronto creo que la fantasía de algunas fue satisfecha... no?_

_Un saludo grande y hasta el próximo cap, espero subirlo antes del finde..._


	9. Chapter 9

LOS PLACERES DE SEVERUS 9° Parte

A las 8 apareció Minerva y se sorprendió que Remus estuviera ahí. Hermione le dijo que estaban charlando sobre una salida los 4 juntos, aparte que Remus necesitaba hoy la matalobos y Severus tenía que terminar de prepararla para dársela y que como era sábado estaban charlando mientras que Sev ya se iba a terminarla.

-Remus porque no acompañas a Sev y así ves como se prepara... sé que no fuiste el mejor en pociones, pero... a lo mejor te sirve. Y no te preocupes, que yo hoy charlo con Tonks.

-Minerva, como estas... que se te ofrece el día de hoy- dijo Hermi dirigiéndose a la directora

-Nada, me preocupe, porque hoy en el desayuno, 4 profesores no estaban. Fui al cuarto de Remus y Sirius, me dijo que Remus se levanto temprano, arreglo el cuarto y salió, él se quedo dormido, cuando fui a ver a Severus, supe que estaría acá, con vos.

-Si, realmente, le voy a decir que se mude... Minerva vos sabias que Severus casi no dormía, y que cuando lo hacia tenia pesadillas?

-Si, Poppy me dijo de eso, y que las pociones para dormir sin soñar no le hacen efecto, es mas ninguna poción para dormir le hace efecto, por que me lo dices? no lo sabias?

-Algo suponía, pero me lo dijo el, cuando comenzamos a salir. Pero, la primera noche que estuvimos juntos el pudo dormir de un tirón 8 hs, sin despertarse, es mas, desde entonces que se duerme a mi lado, el se relaja y realmente duerme, no ronca, respira pausadamente. A veces yo lo toco o verifico que realmente esta dormido y si, esta dormido.

-Pobre Severus, al fin puede dormir, con razón su trato hacia los demás cambio, es mas hace tiempo que no lo veo charlar con alguien como lo vi hoy. Estoy contenta por ustedes, Hermione, no quiero sonar metida, pero ustedes, ya sabes, se cuidan?

-No, no queremos, si dios quiere darnos un hijo vendrá y lo recibiremos gustosos, seremos los padres mas dichosos del mundo.

-Pero niña tu eres joven, debes pensar que es lo que quieres de la vida

-Lo que yo quiero, es ser maestra, me gusta enseñar, también investigar, podría ser maestra junto a Sev y los dos investigaríamos nuevas pociones o métodos de elaboración mucho mejores.

-Hay Hermione, lo que escucho es genial. Te felicito. Disfruten del día.

-Minerva quiero invitar a Tonks a mi torre, ella puede entrar por mi chimenea o debe de entrar por la puerta principal.

-El acceso principal por chimenea en en mi despacho, luego se usa la red de chimeneas internas.

-Gracias, podrías hacer el favor de citarla para las, a ver, si las 4 de la tarde va a estar bien, por favor

-No hay problemas, pasa algo?

-No solo motivos personales. Voy ser interventora en una situación entre ella y Remus, es algo que afecta al profesor Lupin y por lo que pude entender en la charla de hoy, lo tiene mal. Como amiga de el voy a tratar de entender la posición de Tonks.

-Si puedo ayudarte, puedo también intervenir...

-Minerva el tema es mas bien delicado, no se si referirte de que se trata...

-Si es que Tonks hace mas de 2 años que esta con Remus y este esta caminando por las paredes porque la chica no quiere tener sexo... lo sabe toda la orden... pero nadie se ha querido meterse, sos la primera que lo plantea, también es que sos una de las pocas chicas jóvenes en la orden... yo por mi parte los metería desnudos en una habitación y que se desquiten …

-Minerva! y yo que creía tener ideas raras... pensaba darle una lección de sexo a Tonks por medio de un pensadero, a ver si la calentaba y se le tira encima a Remus.

-jajajaja esa esta buena. Otra es que Remus la fuerce, la lleve al limite donde ella no pueda decir no... pobre hombre esta mas que desesperado y para no ser le infiel, no hace nada para calmarse...

-Quien no hace nada para calmarse...

Las dos féminas metiches, se quedaron petrificadas... en la puerta Severus y Remus las miraban sorprendidos.

-Nada, solo charlábamos de una película que Hermione había visto y yo también pero no entendido... me tengo que ir , perdón, hasta luego

Minerva se levanto y se retiro por la puerta.

Remus y Severus miraban como Hermione estaba mas que colorada...

-Es sobre lo de Tonks, Remus, Minerva me dijo que todos en la orden lo saben, si por ella fuera, los encerraba desnudos en una habitación. Yo le dije que quería charlar con Tonks hoy, le voy a dar lecciones de sexo gráfico en el pensadero, a ver si se despierta un poco el libido de ella, porque el tuyo querido lobo, te esta matando. Aparte en palabras de Minerva, estas que caminas por las paredes.

Remus estaba rojo, Severus también. Como esta chica, había hablado de su sexualidad con Minerva...

-Si te preguntas, te diré que al pedirle a Minerva que llame a Tonks, ella sola saco el tema y que esa chica te estaba matando, que como te hacia sufrir así, no tenia derecho. Vos la oíste, aunque ella no sabe lo que hacemos, vos la necesitas a Tonks. Lobito después de las 4 estate en tu despacho, porque Tonks sale disparada para tu cama...

Remus se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo muy fuerte, mirando a Severus le pidió permiso y el asintió... y Remus le dio un súper beso en la boca.

Remus se retiro con una sonrisa en su rostro, Severus se acerco a la chica y la abrazo

-que piensas mostrarle a Tonks...

-no lo se, pero me gustaría mostrarle a nosotros dos, sin que se sepa que somos nosotros dos...

-creo que te entiendo, quieres usar un glamour o algo asi...

-podría ser, tengo una idea.

Severus la siguió a la habitación... ella con un movimiento de varita cambio el decorado a una cama con doseles en madera oscura, con telones de gasa suavemente decoradas por toda la cama, los muebles habían desaparecido, solo había una mesa contra una pared, el ambiente era muy romántico, había velas en lugares estratégicos y daban una luz precisa, especial.

-mi amor esto es genial... ahora déjame a mi...

Severus aplico sobre la chica el glamour, cambio los ojos a azules, puso su pelo rubio oro, largo y con suaves ondas, la piel nívea rosada y le coloco un conjunto de odalisca con velo. El se cambio el color del pelo a castaño claro y se lo recorto, los ojos los puso en azul mar, su piel la hizo color bronce, cambio algo de sus facciones, las suavizo, luego oculto el tatuaje y sus cicatrices (algunas casi no estaban)

una vez preparados sellaron e insonorizaron la habitación...

ambos dejaron sus varitas a un lado. Severus se recostó en la cama llena de cojines... y aguardo a que comience la acción...

Hermione se paro lejos de la cama y con paso sensual comenzó a caminar hacia ella, en la cama vestido solo con unos pantalones de seda color azules estaba él, con el torso descubierto, con una fina capa de aceite, esperándola, ella comenzó a bailar frente a el, se quito el velo y se acerco a su amante, el le tomo de la mano y se levanto, se acero a ella y colocándose detrás, la rodeo con sus brazos, con sus manos delineo el cuerpo de la joven, acaricio el contorno de sus senos, bajo y las puso sobre el vientre, le saco los velos de las caderas, dejándola con la tanga de color azul y oro, la giro para tenerla cerca que juntarse con ella, pecho con pecho, siguió recorriendo los laterales del cuerpo de la joven hasta llegar al corpiño, abrió el broche y con delicadeza lo deslizo por los hombros dejando sus senos al aire, el la tomo por el trasero y la sentó en la mesa que había en la estancia... con su boca y sus dedos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la joven que solo se aferraba al pelo de su amante... beso y acaricio todo el torso de la joven, chupo y succiono los pezones de esta... y con un rápido movimiento le arranco la tanga, dejando expuesto el sexo de la castañita, un sexo totalmente depilado y blanquito, ella deslizo sus manos a la cintura del joven y le bajo los pantalones, estos por efecto de la gravedad cayeron al piso, dejando ver que no tenia nada mas debajo. Inmediatamente su vista fue a dar a la enorme erección que apuntaba directo a su entrepierna, ella tomando el miembro del hombre, lo guío a su abertura, y lo posiciono, el hombre empujo fuerte y ella se arqueo agarrándose de los hombros de el, y abrazándolo con, las piernas, en esa posición la envistió varias veces, a la vez que acariciaba los senos y los chupaba, luego de varias estocadas ella lego a su primer orgasmo... asi como estaba medio desmadejada, la alzo y acostó en la cama, se separo de ella y la recorrió con besos y caricias, directo a la entrepierna, se acerco al sexo de ella y lo olió, luego comenzó a saborearlo y a mordisquearlo, lo chupaba y metía la lengua la saboreaba, metió dos dedos, tres dedos y la penetro con ellos mientras lamia y succionaba el clítoris, la joven se tenso y llego al cabo de algunos minutos a su segundo orgasmo...

Se sentó sobre sus piernas y ella se tiro de cabeza a la entrepierna de este para darle una buena mamada, sin secarlo, pero muy buena preparación para lo que vendría... luego de dejarle el miembro bien limpio y lubricado, le mostró su trasero y tomándola de las caderas comenzó a lamerle el ano, para luego colocarle un dedo y luego con cuidado la pija, de un solo maderamiento la penetro y comenzó a sacarla y ponerla, el no se movía, la movía a ella. Luego de esto la saco de golpe, la giro y se la ensarto en el coño, luego de varios movimientos que la llevaron a otro orgasmo, el rápidamente saco la pija y se la puso en la cara, se masturbo unos segundos y eyaculo sobre la cara de la joven que se relamió toda...

luego de esto se acostaron, juntos y se relajaron...

Luego de un buen rato, Hermione se levanto, cambio todo el mobiliario a su lugar, su aspecto y parte del aspecto de el, fue al pensadero de la salita y estajendo el recuerdo de ese encuentro, lo coloco en una botellita, lo titulo sueño oriental.

Como ya eran las 12 del mediodía se cambiaron y bajaron a comer, cuando llegaron los profesores y los alumnos se los quedaron mirando un rato...

-Hermione porque nos miran asi..

-no lo se, estaremos mal vestidos..

-no yo te veo genial, tienes una linda túnica entallada que te resalta las curvas, y ese peinado esta hermoso.

-vos lo mismo, con esos pantalones de cuero de dragón y esa camisa entallada, estas muy bien, que suerte que hace calor, esta túnica es muy fresca

-si lo se, es de seda y te queda genial.

-disculpen la molestia, pero quienes son... - dijo flitwick preocupado dirigiéndose a la sensual pareja

-profesor tan cambiada estoy, soy Hermione y el Severus

-oh por el amor de Merlín y Morgana... Snape, no te reconocimos... - y girándose hacia Minerva le dijo- son la stra Granger y el profesor Snape

Todo el salón lo había escuchado y todas las caras miraban anonadados la imagen, claro, el profe tenia el pelo corto y rebajado hacia atrás, su cara estaba lozana y fresca, hasta tenia algo de color rosado, Hermione destilaba sensualidad por donde se la mirara, hasta en la casa de las serpientes estaban que babeaban por ella...

-mi vida tan cambiados estamos

-parece que si, pensaron que eramos extraños... jejejeje

luego de esto la comida paso, en la sobremesa en sala de profesores, charlaban muy tranquilos Remus, Sirius , Severus y Hermione.

-discúlpame el atrevimiento Severus, pero Hermione estas como una Diosa – dijo Sirius tratando de contenerse de tirarsela en ese mismo lugar.

-pulgoso estas refiriéndote a mi mujer, ojo que te pateo saco de pulgas.

-Sirius, tus halagos me están haciendo sentir incomoda, contrólate.

-es cierto canuto, no voy a poder sacarte a ningún lado si te descontrolas asi, frente a la mujer de uno de nuestros compañeros, acuérdate que es amiga de tu ahijado, tiene la edad de tu ahijado.

-si todo bien pero se acuesta con un hombre que tiene mi edad...

-canuto, lindo canuto, si quieres seguir siendo padrino de Harry, mejor que cierres esa boca que Merlín te dio, porque te la cierro con un hechizo, y se que puedo. Recuerda por algo me llaman ratón de biblioteca. Aunque no lo creas ya me lei toda la sección prohibida.

-Hermi como lo lograste.

-fácil la capa, el mapa y un buen juego de ganzúas para cerraduras...

-donde aprendiste a abrir cerraduras.

-soy hija de muggles, siempre olvidamos las llaves dentro, hay que saber como violentar una cerradura y que siga sirviendo, los cerrajeros son muy caros. Aparte cuando no podes entrar por una puerta también hay que saber abrir ventanas.

-Severus te lo dije alguna vez, menos mal que no quedo en slyterin, y menos mal que voldy no la recluto, hubiéramos perdido – dijo muy serio sirius

-la estrellita le tiene miedo al ratoncito – dijo hermione muy chistosa

-Hermione estoy dudando de tu estado, que tomaste?

-juro que no bebí nada, pero últimamente, se me ah dado por el sarcasmo y los chistes fáciles. Aparte que tengo una pequeña bronca en la boca del estomago...

-ok princesa, te vas a tu torre a descansar, cámbiate y ponte algo cómodo, estoy con vos en un rato.

-oh Remus recuerda a las 4 viene Tonks de visita, estate listo lobo para lo que la pequeña Ninphadora te quiera hacer

-a descansar Hermione – dijeron los tres hombres.

-es mi sobrina de la que habla, esta bastante descarada, sin pelos en la lengua y muy … no se como decirlo.

-ya lo dijiste antes Sirius, destila sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros, perdón Severus pero es asi. Mooni me lo dice, Severus, esta noche, no dejes que salga de la torre, debes alejarla de mi, por favor. Se que voy a estar en la casa de los gritos, pero a veces llego a rondar los patios del castillo, y aunque estoy consciente y no ataco a nadie, si estoy sexualmente muy receptivo y tu chica hoy pide a gritos que se la...

-REMUS!

-perdón lo se, me fui de lengua

-gracias por la advertencia, lo voy a tener en cuenta. De todos modos, gente me voy a estar junto a la mujer que destila sensualidad, nos vemos

-suertudo hijo de su madre

Severus se dirigió a la torre, fue directo al dormitorio y se acostó junto a Hermione, que dormía plácidamente. Al rato se durmió.

Hermione se despertó luego de una hora, ya eran las tres de la tarde, se baño y cambio, Severus seguía dormido, lo dejo descansar.

Tonks llego vía chimenea a la hora indicada...

Hermione vestida con un vaporoso vestido verde muy sugerente, la esperaba con unas galletas de canela y chocolate, y una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Hola Tonks como estas, dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, sentada muy sensual sobre uno de los silloncitos de la sala, toma asiento asi charlamos tranquilas...

-Hermi linda como estas vos, me entere que te recibiste antes y que estas haciendo practicas con Snape. También me llego cierto chisme, pero no se como decírtelo.

En ese momento entro a la salita Severus, desde la habitación de Hermione, se había levantado de una siesta reparadora, lucia solo una camisa blanca abrochada por la mitad, pantalones de cuero de dragón semi ajustados y botas de piel de dragón, se acerco a las jóvenes y tras saludar con un gesto a Tonks, se agacho y mientras la tomaba del talle acariciando el costado de los senos, le dio un fogoso beso en la boca a su mujercita, al estar sentada, ella lo tomo por el cuello cuando el se agacho a besarla...

Tonks se quedo semi petrificada... y se puso roja de vergüenza, sentía como si estuviera frente a la lava de un volcán. Severus se retiro de la torre por la chimenea hacia su despacho.

-Por lo que veo, los rumores son ciertos, te estas tirando al profe de pociones y por dios, Hermione, que cuerpo. Esta muy cambiado, no es el Severus Snape que conocía - mientras hablaba a Tonks le fallaba la lengua.

-Si esta muy bien -dijo relamiéndose los labios- cambio mucho y te digo algo, es solo mio, se mira pero no se toca, el es solo para mi coñito!, no sabes los polvasos que nos hemos echado estas ultimas semanas - dijo descaradamente y riendo Hermione.

Por dios, quien eres tu y donde esta la dulce y reservada Hermione.

Soy yo, solo que últimamente estoy mas descarada, chistosa hasta sarcástica.

En cuanto que a tu hombre, solo tu lo tocas, no te preocupes, tengo a Remus, es mi dios, mi lobo.

hablando de tu dios lobo. Que yo sepa pobre hombre, todavía no te dignaste a estar con el, el pobre no da mas. Esta triste y decaído. Tonks somos amigas, que es lo que pasa, es que quieres esperar hasta que te fuerce y te lo haga sobre el escritorio o contra la puerta de su despacho o realmente quieres llegar pura al matrimonio, porque si es por lo de la pureza, eso esta muy sobrevalorado en este ambiente, te digo que gozar junto al hombre que una ama, es lo mejor que me paso a mi en la vida, en serio... Severus ah llegado a tener tres eyaculaciones en una tarde/noche de sexo desenfrenado ….

quien te dijo que no tengo sexo con Lupin...

A ver veamos, Remus se la pasa en el castillo, charlando y jugando a las cartas con Sirius y Severus, también charlamos juntos, cuando vamos al pueblo vamos los 4 juntos, a veces se unen los chicos... pero vos nunca estas en el pueblo o en el castillo... y entre hombres ah habido confidencias, aparte fui muy directa al preguntarle a Remus el otro día.

No tenia derecho a contar nada, y vos menos de preguntar.

Tonks linda, que es lo que pasa, Remus es un hombre agradable, apuesto, seguro que es muy cariñoso y atento. No te niego que es sexi, hay varias alumnas que le rondan y no tienen drama con lo de que es un licántropo adulto... al contrario, varios profesores tienen que pararle el carro a las mas jóvenes, los acosan en pasillos y en las clases. Las alumnas están muy calientes con los tres profesores sexis que hay. Y eso que solo uno es soltero. Con Severus empezamos a mostrarnos en todos lados, nunca esta solo, y cuando estamos juntos vamos agarrados del brazo o el pone su mano en mi cintura, es posesivo. Nos cuidamos mutuamente... si aunque no lo creas a el también le tiran los galgos.

No se es que cuando estoy con el, todo esta bien, pero cuando quiere tocarme, tengo una sensación de dejarme llevar y tengo miedo de lo que el piense, creo que el desea que yo me niegue, que lo haga desear... que sea casta, supongo que es una treta de los hombres... si caes te dejan...

Tonks linda nada que ver, por favor déjate llevar... y si hubiera sido una treta lo que me paso con Sev, en el laboratorio, el me hubiera dejado, pero no... ya ves hasta compartimos habitaciones, el esta viviendo acá conmigo. Tonks linda disfruta de la sexualidad, aparte de que siendo magos tenemos ventajas que no tienen los muggles... te tengo un regalo... pero para usar acá, la dueña me lo dio para que te lo muestre y enseñe los benéficos de la magia... y A ver si te sube un poco la libido... y te tiras al profe de defensa, la pareja esta camuflada. Te cuento que Remus esta en sus habitaciones en este momento... esperándote ansioso.. el sabe que charlaría con vos...

Oh Hermione lo dices en serio...

Si linda, pero ahora al pensadero...

Hermione la metió en el pensadero y se metió ella también, de solo verse en la escena ya estaba mojada, que bien que había quedado todo, los jadeos, las suplicas, los gemidos... en uno de esos el hombre dijo – oh por Merlín, Mione!... - Hermione se quedo helada, esperaba que tonks no lo haya oído... se moriría de vergüenza, pero que mas da si ayuda a una amiga... Tonks jadeaba, estaba rosa brillante y los ojos eran dorados. Cuando salieron del pensadero, ambas estaban sofocadas...

-Tonks que opinas de lo que viste...

-Solo voy a decirte una cosa.. sos una suertuda con mucha suerte, te creías que no los reconocería pese al glamour... hay niña, si así haces el amor todas las noches yo quiero lo mismo...

-Yo no se, ni quiero saberlo (si claro como no), como es Remus en la cama, pero lo que viste es un ejemplo de lo que el puede darte... o mas. Recuerda que esta noche es luna llena... no lo agotes

Tonks se acerco a la chimenea y dijo chimenea de Remus Lupin, y pregunto:

-Remus estas solo?

-si estoy solo, Tonks sos vos cielo?

-si mi amor, voy a visitarte.

-Hermione suerte con tu amante-novio-pareja sos una muy buena amiga.

Tonks se fue con su amorcito, Hermione se acerco a la chimenea y dijo despacho de Snape..

_Continuara..._

_y se viene algo grande grande :)_

_Gente, ante todo, pido disculpas, pero debido a problemas en mi maquina, no podía acceder a la información y subirla. Espero sepan disculpar este tiempo en que no pude subir los capítulos. En compensación van 2 capítulos. _


	10. Chapter 10

LOS PLACERES DE SEVERUS 10° Parte

._.._

_Hermione se acerco a la chimenea y dijo - despacho de Snape - _

_..._

y se apareció en la oficina de el, estaba corrigiendo varios pergaminos, ella se acerco y le dijo que Tonks estaba en las habitaciones de Remus y que esperaba que su charla diera resultado.

el la tomo del talle y la sentó en sus piernas, y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, en eso estaban cuando a Hermione le dieron unas ganas terribles de vomitar... y salio dispara al baño, Severus la siguió y sostuvo su cuerpo y pelo, le acaricio la espalda y ayudo a limpiarse.

-Que paso

-no lo se pero de golpe las galletas se me vinieron a la garganta y no pude contenerme...

-quieres ver a Poppy?

-la verdad es que si, desde hoy cuando me levante que no me siento muy bien, y no te quería preocupar.

-quieres que yo te lleve o nos aparecemos por chimenea...

-acompáñame, vamos caminando, a lo mejor me hace sentir mejor ...

cuando salieron del cuadro comenzaron a caminar, a los pocos metros Hermione se desvaneció, Severus la agarro a tiempo para que no se golpeara, la alzo en brazos y sin importa lo que pensaran los alumnos que los veían pasar, corrió con ella hacia la enfermería, ni bien entro la llamo a Poppy, esta entro y vio a Hermione en una cama con Severus al lado...

-que paso

-hace unos minutos vomito lo que había merendado, un taza de chocolate y galletas de choco y canela, pero me dijo que ya desde la mañana no se sentía bien y no me quiso preocupar, cuando veníamos se desvaneció, la alce y corrí, que tiene Poppy, por favor que tiene- esto ultimo Severus lo dijo con voz realmente preocupada...

-déjame hacerle un chequeo completo y en unos minutos te digo... una pregunta Severus... ella es tu pareja no? … por lo que veo si, voy a empezar por algo básico y luego te informo como esta...

Poppy dejo que Severus se siente en unas sillas que había contra la pared a esperar, ella corrió el biombo para tener intimidad en la revisión. Al cabo de un rato Poppy salio, corrió el biombo y Severus vio a Hermione dentro de la cama, sus ropas estaban a un lado plegadas ella tenia puesta una bata de enfermería y todavía estaba inconsciente

-bueno, es lo que sospechaba, pero por su salud hay que tener cuidado...

-Poppy que pasa que es lo que pasa por Merlín dime...

-bueno, principalmente ella tiene una deficiencia de hierro, calcio y otros minerales y vitaminas, dado su estado es comprensible. Con una pastilla de suplemento de origen muggle por día durante un periodo no menor a 8 ½ meses vasta y sobra, también puede tomar un vial cada 15 días, lo que ella prefiera... la pastilla es lo mejor, porque lamentablemente el vial sabe horrible y con las nauseas se va a complicar...

-estado, que pasa Poppy, que tiene Hermione y porque esos suplementos...

-Severus calma, ella no tiene nada grave, nada que sea malo, solo podríamos decir que no va a ser ella misma durante los próximos 8 meses...

-ella misma... 8 meses... de que hablas Poppy, por merlin me puedes explicar...

en ese momento sin que se dieran cuenta varios chicos se habían acercado a la enfermería , porque habían oído que Severus había traído a Hermione en brazos e inconsciente...

-Severus ella solo esta embarazada...- dijo tranquilamente

Todos, los chicos y Severus la oyeron, y entonces se escucho un pummm muy fuerte, a la vez que la frase … Snape maldito murciélago aprovechado…

Poppy levitaba el cuerpo de Severus que se había desmayado hacia una cama, mientras Ginny, luna, Neville y Harry contenían a Ron que quería hechizar a Snape... en ese momento apareció en la enfermería Minerva y Sirius que también habían oído que Hermi estaba enferma o algo así...

cuando vieron semejante desmadre, sacaron a los chicos de la enfermería y le preguntaron a Poppy que había pasado, y así se enteraron de la paternidad del profesor y del desmayo de este...

Sirius estaba contento, Severus había logrado lo que quería, pero también lo estaba por el hecho de que al fin era feliz, se había enamorado sin darse cuenta, y al principio por solo deseo, pero así era, Severus había encontrado el amor, y ahora estaba formando una familia

-Poppy ella como esta, porque esta inconsciente.

-Hermione esta bien dado que esta embarazada de un poco mas de 2 semanas... va a necesitar unos suplementos vitamínicos, los de los muggles son muy buenos, porque vienen en pastillas, con una por día ya esta durante todo el embarazo, en cambio pese a que nuestros viales son muy efectivos, también son muy desagradables, y para una embarazada con nauseas no se lo recomendé Ella ya despertó hace rato, pero le dije que descansara. Severus por lo pronto solo esta desmayado de la sorpresa... y bueno al sr. Weasley hay que decirle, que Severus no es un maldito murciélago aprovechado.. sino la pareja de su amiga... aunque por las reacciones ya lo saben, pero ese chico es muy terco...

Severus se estaba despertando, le dolía la cabeza, una mano se apoyo en su hombro y vio la sonrisa de Black, ahí se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería, a su lado en otra cama Hermione descansaba tranquilamente. Había algunos viales a su lado, miro a otro lado y Remus y Tonks lo miraban...

-sos un maldito suertero, aparte de una brujita inteligente ahora un peque en camino... Severus, dame por favor la receta para este milagro...

-perro sarnoso, yo solo fui el de siempre, ella y yo nos enamoramos de lo que somos en realidad... en cuanto al peque, lo deseaba, pero no pensé que llegaría tannn pronto... me duele la cabeza.. contra que me di...

-contra el piso... - dijo tranquilamente Remus - te fuiste de espaldas, me contó Harry, llego a mi despacho gritando y como no me encontró entro a mis habitaciones... lo que no fue muy correcto ya que en ese momento Tonks y yo estábamos en pleno.. bueno ya sabes... Harry se desmayo también, pero se recupero y cerro los ojos y nos dijo lo sucedido acá.. si quieres luego le pides una cesión de pensadero para poder observar tu reacción... creo que todos van a querer ver esa reacción. Harry me dijo que te pusiste cual tabla y te fuiste para atrás, ni siquiera rebotaste.-dijo sonriendo el lobo

-bueno lobo espero que ahora estés mas tranquilo y Tonks por favor, no lo dejes mucho tiempo solo, Moony hoy hay luna, canuto te acompaña seguro, no te olvides la poción Tonks durante el día podes quedarte con el no? O tienes mucho trabajo... y en cuanto al recuerdo de Harry... primero lo veo y luego decido si se queda como una anegdota para comparar con la de otros futuros padres...- Severus hablaba nervioso sin parar, no sabia que le pasaba.

-con respecto a estar mas tiempo junto a Remus, le pedí licencia al ministro... y le voy a pedir permiso a Minerva de acompañarlo aquí. No quiero separarme de el, ahora que se como es el tema. gracias Severus y gracias a Hermione también, el pensamiento que me mostró fue muy… como... decirlo... educativo... si educativo- dijo con el pelo lo mas rosa posible y los ojos brillantes.

-pensamiento, que pensamiento dijeron Sirius y Remus – con cara de curiosos.

-Hermione me mostró a una pareja teniendo sexo en diferentes posiciones y situaciones, una chica rubia de piel nívea y un castaño de piel dorada muy bien dotado.

Severus se puso rojo por primera vez en su vida. A Remus y a Sirius ese rubor no les paso desapercibido.

-Snape tienes algo que decir al respecto.

-Yo porque, yo no se nada de lo que Hermione le pudo haber mostrado a Tonks

-shhhhhh Severus, cuando lo estaba viendo, no los reconocí pero hacia el final una frase lo dijo todo. - se aclaro la garganta y con el mismo tono dijo- oh por Merlin... Mione...

mientras Severus estaba en diferentes tonos de rojo... los tres magos se reían hasta caerse de la silla.

mientras se reían a costa del pobre hombre, Hermione se despertó, Severus se levanto y fue hasta ella, y la beso y abrazo suavemente.

-Linda estas bien, como te sientes, te molesta algo.

-Severus estoy bien, cansada, pero bien, Poppy ya te dijo, estoy embarazada amor- lágrimas de felicidad asomaron por sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Las mismas fueron besadas y secadas por Severus.

-shhhh tranquila, te voy a cuidar y no voy a dejar que nadie te moleste, este frijolito es nuestro... - dijo acariciándole el vientre... su deseo se había cumplido, pronto podría gozar del abultado vientre de su mujer...

-Hermione, se que es pronto, pero me gustaría que te casaras conmigo, no importa si es antes o después del nacimiento del frijolito.

-Hay Severus, eso es hermoso y si quiero ser tu esposa, pero esperemos a que nazca el frijolito jejejej, me gusta ese apodo para el peque.

-Si a mi también.

Una pareja que estaba muy junta y un mago solitario miraban la escena, nunca pensaron ver a Snape en esa situación, los llenaba de felicidad, ellos sabían por lo que había pasado, sabían que en algún momento de su juventud se enamoro y su amor no fue correspondido, pero fue lo bastante fuerte para que protegiera al hijo de ese viejo amor, ahora el era feliz. Solo faltaba que ellos fueran así de felices.

Tonks acariciaba el pelo de Remus, mientras el le hablaba

-Mi vida lo de hoy fue genial, me llevaste hasta el cielo, quiero casarme con vos.

-Yo también, no quiero la gran boda, solo una pequeña ceremonia con algunos amigos y familiares.

-Pienso igual, quieres hacerla en el castillo.

-Si va ser lo mejor.

-Moony, Severus no coman torta delante de alguien sin dientes.

-Canuto, tu no tienes torta porque no quieres- dijo Hermione desde los brazos de su pareja - hay muchas mujeres que estarían mas que felices que las trates bien. Empieza a verlas como damas, no como carne donde ensartare y se gentil, se romántico, no digas frases trilladas, se Orión no Sirius Entiendes a lo que me refiero, a nosotras nos gusta lo sencillo, que nos amen, que nos llenen, que nos den todo lo que tengan, no hablo de materialidad. Con Severus hace poco tiempo nos juramos amor eterno, pero yo lo amo desde 3 año y el siempre me miraba, yo siempre lo defendí, siempre, incluso con lo de Albus. Yo sentí su sufrimiento, y eso que nunca habíamos estados juntos ni remotamente habíamos charlado, pero lo sentí...

-oh Mione, nunca me lo dijiste, por Merlín hubiera estado contigo desde hace años, pero solo eras una niña, una niña muy inteligente...

_Continuara..._

_A que se referirá Hermione? Qué es lo sintió? ... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo._


	11. Capítulo 11

Los placeres de Severus... 11° parte

_acá no hay mucha acción, pero se ve parte de la historia... donde me fui a la me... bueno a veces la imaginación se me escapa..._

_con ustedes el capitulo..._

-Sev no era el momento, cuando lo de Voldemort termino, me dije, tengo que lograr conquistarle... yo veía amor en tus ojos, pero el sarcasmo salia de tus labios. Fue difícil, mas de un año me tomo que claudicaras a mis encantos e insinuaciones, mis pensamientos no eran puros profesor, esa tarde en el salón, cuando usted me veía trabajar con mi ropa desordenada, mi pelo encrespado, los vapores rodeándome, usted rompió con sus propias barreras, usted me deseo intensamente esa tarde delante de la clase. Usted hizo cosas ocultas, que nunca pensó haría delante de una clase. Desde ya, que la única que se dio cuenta fui yo, pero las hizo.

-Severus de que corno habla Hermi... - dijeron los 3 magos

-Es algo que sucedió hace 5 semanas en clase de posiones. - dijo severus totalmente rojo- Hermione vos sabias lo que me estaba pasando y lo que yo estaba haciendo en ese momento...?-dijo serio Severus

-Si mi amor... lo supe en el instante en que me viste, supe incluso el momento en que empezaste a hacerlo y cuando terminaste... lo sentí todo, fue como si yo estuviera en tu mente, guiándote, supe hasta lo que pensaste, es como si te hubieras abierto a mi, supe de tu confusión siendo yo una alumna...

-Severus , Hermione.. que fue lo que paso en clase de pociones...- pregunto Remus seriamente

Severus frotándose el puente de la nariz dijo- yo la desee, la desee tanto que tuve que masturbarme bajo el escritorio, mientras la clase hacia las pociones... es lo mas bochornoso que hice en mi vida...

-me estas diciendo, que en frente de todos, mantuviste la compostura mientras pensabas en Hermione cuando te masturbabas...

-si, Sirius, así es, lo que no entiendo es como lo supiste Hermione

-ya te lo dije lo supe y también supe todo lo demás... siempre supe todo. Te amo Severus, por ti doy todo. Lo entiendes... desde hace años que cualquier cosa que cruce tu mente, tus pensamientos yo lo se... no me digas como sucedió. Pero desde 3° cuando nos protegiste de Remus, cuando te pusiste delante mio para protegerme de Mooni, a partir de ahi, tus pensamientos llegaban a mi. Por eso supe que protegías a Harry, que el debía bloquear a Voldi, saber oclumancia, que odiabas a Voldemort, que amaste a Lily, que Minerva sabia que Albus debía morir o sufriría una muerte muy dolorosa. Que vos me amabas y deseabas mas que nada y luchabas contra ese sentimiento. Tus pensamientos mientras te torturaban fueron los peores, tu sufrimiento lo sufrí yo también, mi vida, sentí cada crucio, cada una de las torturas que te fueron dadas por no cumplir o no cumplir correctamente las ordenes del sicópata ese. Sentía el rechazo de los profesores, sentí en tu huida el dolor por la perdida de Albus, los desprecios de los que se decían compañeros de armas, siempre estuve a tu lado, siempre fui tuya. Lo entiendes.

Severus la abrazo y lloro sobre el hombro de la joven, de su mujer, su niña adulta, la madre de su hijo, la única joven que lo vio desde su interior...

Sirius, Remus y Tonks estaban con los ojos llorosos, se levantaron y dejaron a la pareja tranquila, ya recibirían respuestas de lo que ocurría con Hermione, por ahora debían charlar

-Hermione, esto que me cuentas no es normal, algo paso, algo te paso, no es posible que mis pensamientos, que vos supieras todos mis pensamientos, yo los ocultaba de Voldemort y de todos, incluso llegue a ocultarle cosas a Albus por su propio bien...

-yo solo se que desde el ataque de Mooni / rescate de Sirius, yo comencé a nadar en tu mente, estuvieras cerca o no. me miraras o no, incluso en tus sueños, no se si sabias, pero muchas veces soñabas conmigo... eran sueños tranquilos de paz y amor, sin sexo, solo abrazos y caricias ...

-yo no se, aparte de que mis sueños son muy escasos, no recuerdo sueños contigo hasta hace 6 meses, en que te metiste en mi mente de un momento a otro, no te vi como alumna, te vi como mujer...

-quieres hablarlo con Albus...?

-si tu quieres si, me va a matar por seducirte, pero que diantres, eres mi mujer, estas esperando un hijo mio. Te amo Mione, no tienes idea de lo que te amo... o si la tienes...

-si la tengo, también se que desestimaste varios planes que el lord tenia para mi, cosas no muy santas diría... vos lo convenciste de que no era tanto lo que se decía... es mas cualquier mujer era inteligente al lado de Potter, esa fue la frase que hizo que desistiera...

-oh por dios Mione... realmente no se que fue lo que te paso, pero que suerte que paso...

-oh mi murciélago de las mazmorras te amo... y lo sabes, ahora sabes que no es tuya la culpa de seducirme... yo implante ciertas ideas... me sedujiste con mis ideas... yo sabia que estaban los intrusos, jejeje soy muy perversa.

-a pequeña adicta al sexo. Sos terrible. Los intrusos no quiero que esten mas, solo yo voy a gozar con tu cuerpo llenito,

-y yo voy a gozar que me cojas estando asi... no sabes como deseo saber que se siente... me dijeron una vez que las mujeres embarazadas son mucho mas ardientes que antes de embarazarse

-mi dios... ya quiero sentirte...

-por ahora solo debo descansar, alimentarme bien y tomar esa pastilla una vez por día..., Poppy me dijo que los viales era mejor, pero saben tan feos que los vomitaría... por eso me dio esas pastillotas … yo ya las conocía. Son muy buenas... (_chicas__a__las__que__no__se__embarazaron__,__es__verdad__hay__un__suplemento__muy__conocido..__y__son__unas__pastillotas__grandes__cuesta__tragarlas__jejejje_)

Severus se quedo junto a Hermione, en la misma cama, tras el biombo. Durmieron juntos abrazados, acariciándose.

Poppy supervisaba cada tanto como estaba su paciente... y los dejo dormir...

_Continuara..._

_Y hay mas sorpresas aun... vieron que Sev no tenia la culpa... el siempre la quiso, pero la que también estaba loquita es ella..._


	12. Chapter 12

Los Placeres de Severus 12° parte

Al día siguiente, todo el castillo sabia que Hermione y el profe estaban juntos, y que esperaban un hijo/a. Muchos se asombraron... otros no. Otras estaban muy celosas...

Caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la dirección, debían hablar con el cuadro, cuando llegaron y le plantearon a Minerva el tema, esta también se sorprendió de lo que ocurría con Hermione, no era normal, no era común, pero tampoco era imposible. Junto a Albus hablaron y pensaron. Viendo que no llegaban a nada, Hermione decidió investigar en la sección prohibida y encontró un diario, este diario detallaba la vida de una joven estudiante de la época de los fundadores,esta estudiante contaba, que una vez, estaba en los lindes del bosque, cuando una criatura trato de atacarla y Salazar mismo se interpuso y alejo a la bestia... la joven le agradeció y el solo contesto que era su deber... lo que siguió fue casi lo mismo que a Hermione... la joven de tan solo 14 años comenzó a sentir y observar los pensamientos de su profesor... esta al principio no entendía, luego paso a tener sueños, pero alcabo de un año y de que estos se intensificaran.. se propuso hablar con los 4 fundadores... quería saber que magia hacia que ella una simple maga pudiera haberse metido en la mente del gran Salazar, los fundadores analizaron la situación y le dijeron que había sido un hechizo antiguo, algo que surge de la naturaleza del alma... es como un sacrificio de amor y confianza, Salazar sin saberlo había abierto su conciencia, corazón y alma a una alumna a la que tenia respeto y aprecio. Una joven bruja huérfana. La joven contaba que apartir de ese conocimiento, Salazar le hablaba pensando en ella, se comenzaron acomunicar, al cabo de un tiempo, no solo ella sentía su dolor o estado, el también, sentía cuando estaba triste o feliz, veía sus pensamientos y sueños...estaban conectados a un nivel que casi era imposible... cuando luego determinar el curso... el le propuso salir y casarse, ella le dijo que si... ella fue la mujer de Salazar y la madre de sus 2 primeras hijas...

Luego de eso no hay mas información. No nombraban cual había sido el hechizo natural que se había dado, pero quedaban dudas, muchas dudas...

Hermione navego por la zona prohibida, y encontró entre algunos rollos uno con la descendencia de Salazar, un pergamino hechizado para perpetuar la linea de sangre de Salazar, no importaba con quien se casase, su descendencia estaba escrita en esa pergamino.

Salazar había tenido dos esposas, la descendencia de la segunda esposa de Salazar, era la que estaba ligada a los Gaunt, pero la descendencia de su primer esposa, esa joven estudiante, la que le dio dos hijas mujeres, esta descendencia es la que sorprendió a Hermione, siempre eran mujeres, nunca hubo hombres en esa linea, la descendencia estaba allí escrita y llegaba hasta... Hermione pego un grito y Severus que estaba cerca llego junto a ella y miro el pergamino... ambos dijeron POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN...la linea de sucesión llegaba hasta ella... Hermione Jean Granger, era hija de Salazar...

Juntos llevaron el pergamino a la dirección, junto a Minerva no podían creer lo que leían, ahí estaban los nombres de todas las hijas de Salazar, su mujer, sus hijas, sus nietas. Al final solo había quedado una linea, una única herencia de magia, Hermione.

Minerva llamo al primer ministro, esto era importante, muy importante, un manuscrito hechizado para portar la linea de Salazar... incluso se podía ver también donde había acabado la linea de sangre con la otra esposa, en Tom Riddle. Ella era la ultima hija de Salazar o por dios había sido pariente de Voldemort.

Hermione se concentro en Harry y lo vio junto a Ginny en los campos, con el pensamiento lo llamo y le dijo ven ya a la dirección con Ginny, no lo pienses ven.

Cuando Harry llego le pregunto como pudo hacer eso y ella se limito a contarle su historia desde el ataque de Mooni... y termino mostrándole el pergamino...

Harry no lo podía creer... era increíble, ahora entendía algunas cosas de su amiga. Pero que se pudiera comunicar via pensamiento con la gente que amaba y apreciaba... era genial!

Severus no podía creerlo Hermione, la sabelotodo, leona de Griffindor (esto seguro era una broma del destino.. o no?) era sucesora de Salazar, su mujer era la hija de Salazar, o por Merlín, Morgana, Cirse, los 4 fundadores y todo cuanto conocía Severus, esa niña era una Slyterin por derecho de cuna. Pero era una Griffindor también (estas eran las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Severus, y que Hermione oía en su cabeza claramente como si las estuviera diciendo en voz alta, Hermione se sonreía ante la sorpresa que debía ser esa información para Severus, que todavía no le había caído la ficha al completo)

Y como bien supuso Hermione, fue una revolución en el mundo mágico. Los ministros de varios países se presentaron en la gran sala del ministerio. En esa sala, Hermione mostró el pergamino, que por derecho le pertenecía y nadie podía dudarlo, es mas, muchas cosas eran de su propiedad ahora, por ser hija de Salazar y mostrar al mundo su linaje. Los que alguna vez la llamaron SANGRE SUCIA, se tenían que lavar la boca con jabón. Porque por mas que aborrecía el tema de la pureza de sangre, en sus antepasados había muchos magos sangre pura, la única que no mostró linaje era la joven esposa de Salazar. Luego si en algún punto, se perdió el tema de la magia, época de persecuciones y matanzas, ahí se aplaco la magia, las nacidas eran squibs, pero luego de 6 generaciones de mujeres sin magia, nació Hermione, concentrando el poder opacado por varias generaciones. Esas tatarabuelas, solo tuvieron una hija, solo había una opción, siempre una sola mujer, Hermione era la última, perdón no lo era, ella estaba embarazada.

Los ministros de magia, la saludaron con respeto, el ministerio completo la saludo con respeto. No solo era una heroína de guerra, había luchado contra Voldemort, el cual resulto ser un medio pariente lejano, sino que era la descendiente de un mago extremadamente poderoso.

Hermione, junto a su pareja, sus amigos (los cuales no podían salir del estupor y sorpresa), sus propios padres que no daban crédito a lo que oían, sobre todo su madre al ver su propio nombre y el de varias mujeres pertenecientes a la familia, ella busco fotos, e información de aquellas mujeres y se supo que siempre podían sentir, lo que les pasaba a sus seres queridos, pero nada mas.

Severus anuncio delante de los ministros que en cuanto se pudiera se casaría con la joven, ya que ella esperaba un hijo/a de el, todos les dieron sus bendiciones mas sinceras. Entre los que se estaban muriendo de celos y rabia, estaba la vieja Umbriedge, esta había estado en el principio de su 5to año, para vigilar de cerca a Harry, y siempre trato de forma despectiva, basada en la superioridad de la sangre a Hermione, ahora era Hermione la de la sangre superior.

Todos salieron del ministerio, el ministro de magia de Inglaterra, le dijo de ir a Gringotts, donde había una cámara, a nombre de la ultima descendiente con magia, por parte de la primera esposa de Salazar, y que nadie había podido tocar jamas, ya que tenia un hechizo de sangre, con esa prueba mas el pergamino sellaría el linaje de Salazar, como única heredera de su poder y fortuna.

Cuando llegaron a Gringotts, los duendes no podían creerlo, Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, futura señora Snape, era la sucesora de Salazar, rápidamente llevaron a Hermione, Severus y a Harry como testigo, Hermione pidió que Bill estuviera presente, por si había hechizos o maldiciones dentro de la cámara. Los duendes no pusieron quejas, al contrario, ya le estaban por ofrecer la ayuda cuando ella lo nombro. Los duendes no entendían como ella conocía a Bill, luego se enteraron que la hermana de este era novia de Harry Potter y también hermano de otro héroe de guerra, Ron, los duendes estaban encantados de tenerlo a Bill. Cuando llegaron a la cámara que estaba en la parte mas profunda de la cueva, esta tenia una puerta muy antigua, aparte del intrincado sistema de cerradura, tenia tallados una serpiente y un león, ambos unidos, como si estuvieran en comunidad, Hermione se adelanto al duende, se paro frente a la puerta y apoyando la mano en una sección especial espero, luego de unos segundos, Hermione se quejo, unas pequeñas alfileres le habían pinchado las yemas de sus dedos, y dejaron escurrir algunas gotas de sangre sobre la superficie, inmediatamente con un ruido bastante bajo, la puerta se abrió, la cámara era gigante. Todo estaba acomodado de forma prolija, primero Bill desde fuera, se cercioro que no hubiera hechizos de protección, Hermione entro con todos tomados de la mano, por la seguridad de los acompañantes. Encontró al lado de la puerta una pequeña daga de plata, la tomo y se lastimo un dedo, luego tomo la mano de Severus y realizo lo mismo. Unió los dos dedos y realizo un hechizo de cicatrización, ambos dedos no tenían marcas de lo ocurrido. Severus y Hermione eran los únicos que podían tomar o tocar los objetos. Nadie mas. Había libros, manuscritos y piezas de oro, mucho oro. Hermione miraba la biblioteca y los manuscritos, no miraba los arcones con monedas, ni los cofres con joyas...

Luego de observar y leer los títulos. Vio los cofres y dijo accio sortija de compromiso, Una sortija fue a sus manos, era sencilla, tanto de oro como plata, tenia en el medio una joya de dos tonos y a ambos lados figuras, la joya era una media esmeralda unida a un medio rubí, del lado de la esmeralda estaba la imagen de una serpiente en plata, el cuerpo de la serpiente daba toda la vuelta hasta encontrarse con la otra imagen que era un león hecho en oro, la cola de este león se enroscaba en el cuerpo de la serpiente hasta llegar al otro lado. era Slyterin y Griffindor a la vez. dentro leyó los nombres de Salazar y Jane, ese era el nombre que apenas se leía en el manuscrito. Ese era el nombre de la joven estudiante a la cual Salazar había salvado. Entonces ella era de la casa de los leones. tomo la sortija y se la puso, nada paso. Hermione tomo su bolso y selecciono algunos manuscritos que deseaba investigar, y algo de dinero. Quería preparar su boda y deseaba un lindo vestido, aparte que esto también pertenecía a su madre, algo le daría a ella también. Sus padres no eran ricos, pero siempre le habían comprado lo que quería, ella les conseguiría una casa que estuviera en los dos mundos... así seria fácil visitarla por red floo.

Severus miraba algunos libros, y le pregunto a la castaña si podía leerlos. Le dijo cuales, eran sobre pociones antiguas, hechos por antiguos pocionistas. Libros únicos y desaparecidos... el los leería, estudiaría, mejoraría y reeditaría, para que las viejas pociones regresaran. Claro que nombrando a su dueño original.

Luego de sacar lo que deseaban, cerraron la puerta... salieron de la cueva y al salir de Gringotts, muchas cámaras y reporteros los esperaban... si ella era la sucesora de Salazar y de Jane primera esposa de Salazar. En el profeta había salido una foto del manuscrito... y como no había nada que objetar, ya que era la única heredera... nadie podía decir nada... la única con derecho tal vez era su propia madre.. pero tampoco. Hermione era mayor de edad y tomaba posecion de lo que por ley le correspondía. Se dirigieron a las chimeneas generales. Y tomaron una directo al colegio... a la dirección. En el colegio, Minerva le daba a conocer que ella seria la cabeza del colegio, ella decía que cosas se deberían hacer y que no con respecto al colegio ya que como única sucesora de uno de los 4 fundadores, pertenecía al consejo superior de padres.

Para empezar, ella y Severus investigaron la sección de la biblioteca que estaba cerrada y oculta a los demás, y hablaron con Helena Ravenclaw, ella era muy joven, pero se acordaba de la joven estudiante. La joven luego de dar a luz a dos hijas, en un lapso de 4 años. Murió misteriosamente destrozando a Salazar, al poco tiempo apareció una joven que logro que el hombre se interesara y luego se casara, pero se veía que no era feliz, esta mujer le dio otra hija, y luego de que no deseara criar a las hijas anteriores de Salazar, este se separo de la mujer, quedándose con las tres niñas. Junto a las dos fundadoras las crío y protegió. Las tres eran iguales para el. Pero el tiempo paso, las jóvenes crecieron y se casaron, Salazar, decidió realizar el pergamino con el árbol genealógico y hechizarlo, para que se vea su descendencia, los fundadores creían que eso estaba bien, para que en algún futuro algún descendiente perdido se sintiera orgulloso de a quien tenia de ancestro...

Los demás fundadores también realizaron conjuros semejantes. No se sabia, donde fueron guardados los otros pergaminos, pero seguro estarían en el colegio, pero no era importante.

Continuara...

_Bueno como les decía... la historia dio un pequeño vuelco..._


	13. Chapter 13

Los Placeres de Severus 13 Parte

… mientras en la torre de Griffindor …

-chicos increíble lo de Hermione, ella descendiente de una leona y una serpiente, y que serpiente

-si es verdad, por eso su forma de ser, su talento para la magia, su habilidad en pociones. Ella es perfecta.

-si y ya tiene dueño.

-chicos que van a hacer en las vacaciones de navidad, estamos cerca.

-Harry, Ginny y yo nos vamos a la madriguera la próxima semana.

-Hermione se queda con Snape, mucha gente quiere entrevistarlos y ella esta molesta - dijo Harry

-quien queda en el castillo.

-muy pocos alumnos y varios profesores.

-de esta casa no queda nadie, tendríamos que cerrarla bien

-se lo diré a la profesora mcgonadal

1 semana después en la madriguera.

-mama! Harry, Ginny y yo vamos a ver a los gemelos al callejón, volvemos mañana.

-salúdenlos y díganles que los esperamos para la cena de navidad.

-ok mama

-ron a que vamos con los gemelos no lo entiendo.

-shhhhhhhh

-ok

Sortilegios en el Callejón Diagon

-Hola jóvenes... que les trae por aquí a este trío...

-Fred, George... recuerdan lo que les escribí...- dijo ron...

-oh si hermanito... nuestra princesa se adentro en el mundo del sexo... con Harry.. y ahora tu también esta en la ecuación...

-ron porque... -dijo Ginny -me voy... - se dirigió a la red, pero fue sujeta por unas cuerdas invisibles...

-hermanita te crees que ahora que tienes sexo, y que tu novio sabe de nosotros , te vas a librar del encuentro anual... creo que no, mas que ahora vamos a ser 4 hombres que te van a dar placer durante bastante tiempo... y eso comienza ahora...

los gemelos pese a las fiestas, cerraron el establecimiento, anunciando que reabrirían al día siguiente por la tarde...

Luego fueron los 4 junto a Ginny que levitaba junto a ellos... Ginny no podía zafarse...

llegaron a una habitación completamente tapizada de almohadones , suaves colchones en el piso y almohadas. Los 5 se metieron en esa habitación, se desnudaron con un pase de varita y la desnudaron a Ginny entre los 4 le sacaban prenda por prenda, y la besaban... Harry ya estaba caliente, pensar en coger a su novia , junto con 3 de los hermanos de esta lo ponía a full... desde que se entero que la chica había estado con los 3 , le dijo a ron de que lo hicieran los 5... así Ginny estaría mas deseosa para la próxima...

-Chicos, tengo una duda, que me surgió durante la semana, solo ustedes tocaron a Ginny o algún otro hermano, también le puso mano...

-sabes algo Harry, cuando nosotros la acorralamos en el maizal junto con ron.. pensamos que era virgen... y no lo era... así que ninguno de nosotros 3 la desvirgo...

-Ginny tienes algo que confesar...

-oh maldita sean ustedes... son todos iguales... TODOS, antes que ustedes tres decidieran "jugar conmigo", Bill, Charly y el idiota no-sirvo-para-nada, de Percy, Todos tomaron un poco de mi, me formaron como mujer, y ahora que quiero SEXO, solo yo decido cuando, donde y con quien.

No voy a decir quien fue el primero, eso es mio, no les incumbe, ni a ti Harry, si lo que quieren es que los 5 cojamos, manos a la obra, disfruten -

Harry comenzó a besarla, mientras acariciaba sus senos, Fred y George, comenzaron a tocarla, acariciarla despacio, Harry la recostó sobre los almohadones y conjurando un pañuelo le vendo los ojos...

ron se sentó y Harry tomo a Ginny y la sentó sobre Ron, haciendo que este la penetre por detrás, luego el se dedico a comerle el coño, cuando estaba bien mojado, ron la posiciono sin salirse y Harry la penetro de golpe. Mientras los gemelos se dedicaban cada uno a un pecho de la joven...

Ginny estaba siendo penetrada por sus dos hombres, mientras que otros dos estimulaban sus pechos en una de esas George se paro y le puso la pija en la boca a Ginny, su gemelo lo imito, mienta ella acariciaba con cada mano los huevos de los gemelos chupaba las pijas que estaban en su boca.

Mientras ella se ocupaba de las pijas de los gemelos ron y Harry bombeaban dentro de ella y la acariciaban y besaban por donde podían

Luego de vas envestidas, Harry se vino dentro de ella, Ron también, mientras que los gemelos eyacularon en la cara y boca. Ella con sus manos se esparció el semen hacia el interior de la boca donde se lo trago todo, luego succiono cada una de las 4 pijas, se acostó boca arriba y dejo que los 4 jóvenes le dieran mas placer a su coño, mientras cada uno acariciaba alguna parte de su cuerpo Harry fue el primero en comérselo, luego Ron, Fred y George, con cada uno tuvo un muy buen orgasmo. Al cabo de un rato los 4 estaban empalmados de nuevo, Fred y George mediante un hechizo sobre Ginny le penetraron el coño con las dos pijas, ella grito de placer al sentirlos dentro, Ron puso su pija en la boca de ella y Harry la envistió por detrás, era una maraña de piernas brazos, y jadeos, todos terminaron a la vez, Ginny gritaba de dolor y placer, al sacar las pijas, Harry vio que la concha de su novia estaba muy dilatada y le metió la mano al completo y comenzó a follársela de esa forma mientras la chupaba, Ginny se contorsionaba de placer y no podía mas, estallo en un orgasmo que largo con mucho flujos, todos chuparon los jugos de Ginny y la saborearon Harry saco su mano despacio y se la relamió, luego de darle una pociones para recuperar fuerzas, Fred le dio un caramelo azul a Ginny, el cual le levanto mas el libido a la joven. Harry y Ron se acostaron boca arriba y pelvis con pelvis, de esta forma sus pijas formaban una sola, Ginny se posiciono sobre estas, ambos chicos estaban jadeando de placer, Ginny quería todo. Los gemelos volvieron a la boca de esta mientras era follada nuevamente por Harry y Ron a dúo. La concha de Ginny era una piscina de flujo y semen, le chorreaba por todos lados... ambos jóvenes eyacularon a la vez y los gemelos se masturbaron en la cara y cuerpo de esta, que los tocaba y acariciaba con placer, Ginny era una ninfómana con todas las letras, y nunca supo bien con quien cogía. Ya que sus ojos estaban vendados.

luego de esto, Harry la levo al baño y la coloco en la bañera con sales y aceites especiales para tranquilizar y hacer descansar su cuerpo. La limpio y se coloco junto a ella en la bañera, mientras la acariciaba, ella le pidió perdón por ser tan cachonda, pero el no tenia drama, eso lo calentaba, solo esperaba que no se embarazara de sus hermanaos. Ella le dijo que tomaba pociones todos los días desde que empezaron a joder con Ron. Las tomaba cada mañana. Eso dejo tranquilo al moreno. El quería hijos, pero de el, no de otros.

Mientras en la habitación los tres hermanos charlaban

-muy bueno el hechizo para joderla de a dos, se sintió genial-dijo Ron

-viste hermanito, y con los caramelos azules viste como se puso...- (_MeryWee, __debo __decir __que __me __base __en __tu __fic __para __lo __de __los __caramelos, __son __diferentes __y__ actúan __al __momento... __pero __la __base __es __tuya. __Dios __como __me__ gustarían __que __existieran __jajaja_)

-dame algunos así se los doy a alguna mina del colegio, tengo ganas de joder algún que otro coño

-che y Hermione

-Hermione esta con Snape

-que!

-no lo sabían, pensé que se habían enterado

-sabíamos lo de Salazar, pero no sabíamos que salia con el, pensamos que era un rumor y listo

-esta embarazada de el

-Hermione embarazada del murciélago

-si y este parece mucho mas joven, y ella cada vez mas sensual.

-el único soltero que queda es Sirius, es la única competencia.

-che que minitas te quedan en el colegio

-luna esta con neville, pansy con blaize, astoria con draco, hanna con theo, dafhne creo que es la unica serpiente mas o menos decente que esta solita y es de mi edad, aparte también están romilda vance, lavender, las patil... pero esas son fáciles...

-bueno yo creo que con amortencia y un caramelo azul, tienes con vos a cualquiera. Pero prepárate que no te va a dar cuartel.

-gracias hermanitos.

-che tenemos que tener cuidado de no embarazar a Ginny, ustedes toman algo para no embarazar a las chicas

-hay algunas pociones, pero no se que tanto funcionan en nosotros, en las mujeres funcionan bien, a veces.

-hay que avisarle a Ginny y Harry, tendríamos serios problemas con mama y papa.

Luego de acariciar y charlar con su novia, Harry le dio un orgasmo mas acariciando sus preciados pechos y masturbándole el clítoris, ella estaba feliz. Nunca había gozado tanto en su vida.

-te voy a dejar que descanses un rato, luego regreso y te ayudo a vestir.

Los chicos estaban preparando el lugar para dormir, ya era tarde y tenían que descansar.

Habían hecho una muy buena cama.

Harry se acostó al lado de Ginny, y al lado de esta Ron, al lado de estos George y Fred

durante la noche Harry acariciaba y penetraba con sus dedos, el cuerpo desnudo de su mujercita, Ron succionaba los pechos de su hermana. Esta dormía plácidamente gracias a una poción, Harry se puso sobre ella y la penetro, Ron puso la pija en la boca de la joven y comenzó a bombear a la par de Harry mientras le estimulaba los pezones, ambos gemelos no podían creerlo, se la estaban follando mientras esta dormía dopada por una poción. Eran salvajes. Ginny gemía en sueños, Harry eyaculo y se quedo tapando la salida, puso un hechizo para que su semen no saliera, se quedara ahí, los gemelos no entendían porque lo hacia. Ron le lleno la garganta de semen que instintivamente Ginny se trago. Harry les dijo que Ginny todas las mañanas tomaba la poción para evitar embarazos, sabia que el semen duraría 48 hs dentro del cuerpo de Ginny, si ella no tomaba la poción correcta podía quedar embarazada...

-osea que quieres preñarla sin que se entere...

-antes mejor que yo la preñe y no ustedes, aparte como lo escuche a alguien por ahí, lindo coger a alguien preñada, con el abdomen lleno. Y aparte están mas calientes. De aquí en mas le voy a alterar la poción antiembarazo, ustedes no pueden correrse dentro de ella a menos que este embarazada.

-Harry mama te mata.

-no lo creo, aparte me pienso casar con ella. Y aseguramos la situación de que quiera sexo con todos.

-chico estas loco, pero me gusta tu locura.

-Búsquense mujeres cachondas para compartir.

-definitivamente. Sino caramelos para subir la libido y placer para todos

-ese caramelo azul la puso a full

-son caramelos que estimulan el deseo sexual

-tenemos para hombres y para mujeres

-Los azules son para mujeres y son romboides, los de los hombres son círculos rojos

-dame algunos para repartir como muestra en el colegio

-ok así luego vienen y los compran

-el colegio va a follar al completo jajajajajaj

-se imaginan a Severus y Hermi cogiendo

-no , creo que son muy discretos

-hay algo que yo se y ustedes no. - dijo Harry -creo que no son tan inocentes esos dos. Es mas me parece que incluyen a alguna que otra persona en sus juegos

-que quieres decir, que Snape deja que alguien mas participe

-sip eso creo, el día que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, les escuche una conversación de que los intrusos no estarían por el momento, que la quería solo para el. Y por sus palabras creo son dos hombres adultos , muy cercanos a Hermione y a Severus

-que hombres son cercanos a ellos

-aparte que deben de estar cerca, ya que ellos nunca salen del colegio, van al bosque. O por dios, hace unas cuantas semanas, Snape se llevo a Hermi al bosque a buscar ingredientes, tardaron mucho, pero antes de que ellos salieran del bosque vi desde la ventana de Griffindor, salir dos hombres hacia el castillo, luego de 40 minutos salieron Severus y Hermi

-quienes eran...

-no estoy seguro de que ellos hallan participado en algo así, aparte en ese momento Hermi era una alumna no una aprendiz... a menos que se la cogiera desde antes... lo cual es probable...

-quienes eran!

-Sirius y Remus

-que! no, no creo que Lupin se preste, aunque por ese entonces Tonks no tenia sexo con el... Sirius te la creo, ve a cada mina como un lugar para hincarle el diente, hay que alejar a Ginny de Sirius. O incluirlo.

-si definitivamente mi padrino es de temer en ese aspecto.

-pero si es así, Sirius y Remus se lo hicieron a Hermi a la vez que Severus..

-no creo que Snape haya dejado que la penetren por el coño.

-Hermione dijo que nunca tomo pociones anticonceptivas, ella deseaba quedar embarazada, es lo que escuche que le dijo

-como seria cogerse a Hermione..

-mira por como actúa Snape con ella , creo que genial

-no se si Harry o tu Ron, pero me dieron ganas de probarla...

-Fred , si Snape te atrapa date por muerto

-y si ella no le dice nada

-como vas a hacer eso?, es Hermione.

-si no quieren participar allá ustedes, pero tengo ganas de estar con la castaña, y embarazada, podemos darle por el coño que no pasa nada

-planifícalo y luego hablamos...

-Quiero un encuentro a prueba de fallos

-Podemos hacerlo junto a Ginny, mientras unos le dan a Ginny otros le dan a Hermi. Podemos meter a Sirius, podemos usar multijugos, hay tantas posibilidades.

Mientras Fred, George y Harry planeaban cogerse a Hermione, Ginny dormía plácidamente


	14. Chapter 14

Los Placeres de Severus 14° Parte

_Con este capitulo estoy totalmente condenada, si es que no me condenaron antes... porque se me cruzan estas cosas por la cabeza... NdeA_

Hermione y Severus vivían sus vidas mas tranquilas, descubrir ser una descendiente por linea materna del Gran Salazar, era un hecho notable, la conexión mental que tenia con Severus se había ampliado, este podía pensar en ella y conectarse, podían entablar charlas sin importar donde estuvieran, esta información solo la sabían ellos. Estar embarazada le había traído algunas complicaciones, no soportaba ciertos olores y le desagradaba mucho el ruido en general. La mayoría del tiempo estaba en su torre o recolectando ingredientes en el bosque, si Severus no podía ir, Tonks o Remus siempre la acompañaban.

También se puso en campaña junto a Tonks en buscar una casa para sus padres, algo mas cerca, ya sea en el mundo mágico o en las cercanías de este. Hermi y el profesor no dejarían el colegio, se decidieron por Hogsmeade, sus padres podían disfrutar del pueblo y vivir tranquilos. Pese a no tener magia, su madre era descendiente de magos. La casa debía estar protegida. El pueblo estaba muy contento de tenerlos entre ellos, los recibieron de cálida manera. La casita no era lujosa, pero era muy comoda. Al ser mágica, era chica por fuera y muy espaciosa por dentro. Tenia red flu y muchos hechizos protectores. Sus padres tomaron esto como una iniciativa a su jubilación. Vendieron la clínica dental y rentaron su casa y se trasladaron en un día a su nuevo hogar. Era normal ver a madre e hija vestidas con túnicas de colores paseando por el pueblo. La panza de Hermi ya se estaba notando.

Pero esta vez ni Tonks ni Remus podían acompañarla, Severus estaba dando clases y ella quería ir a Hogsmeade a visitar a sus padres y comprar algunas cosas, Sirius se ofreció a ser su acompañante por si ella se descomponía.

Estaban caminando tranquilos, ya habían comprado lo que querían, habían pasado una hermosa tarde con sus padres. Pero no se habían dado cuenta, que el clima había cambiado abruptamente. De repente, una tempestad se había desatado y ellos estaban muy lejos del castillo y del pueblo como para regresar. Hermione vio unas cuevas, cerca de la ladera de la montaña, que bordeaba el pueblo. Arrastrando a Sirius, lo llevo hacia las cuevas. Ni bien entraron Sirius acondiciono el lugar usando magia.

Encendió un fuego en el medio de la estancia, transformo unas hojas en un colchón para que Hermione se acomode. Transformo su capa en una manta abrigada.

Hermione se acomodo en el colchón y se comunico con Severus. Le dijo que ella y Sirius pudieron guarecerse en una de las cuevas de la ladera, que estaban bien y que en cuanto pudiera irían al castillo. Severus maldijo dentro de su mente, y que tuviera cuidado con pulgoso, que cuidara a su frijolito, aparte le dijo que si en 1 hora no paraba, iría con algún carruaje y los traería.

Hermione le contó esto a Sirius, el acepto la situación y se maldijo a su suerte, ahora que podía llegar a estar con la joven, esta estaba ligada a Snape mentalmente. En sima este era muy sobre protector. Hermione pese a la fogata tenia frío, Sirius se acerco y se sentó a su lado y la abrazo y masajeo su espalda. Ella como estaba cansada se dejo acunar y reconfortar.

Sirius besaba su cabeza, y pensaba en una forma de estar con ella. Poco a poco se durmió, y el la acomodo, y rogando que no pasara nada malo apunto a la entrada de la cueva y esta se derrumbo parcialmente, guardo la varita, reacciono al estruendo al igual que la castaña...

-Sirius que paso, ….

-Estamos atrapados, acaba de derrumbarse la entrada...

-Porque?,

-A lo mejor un desprendimiento de tierra mas arriba producto de la lluvia o alguna roca suelta no lo se Hermione...

-Maldición, Severus no va a estar nada contento. Encima no puedo comunicarme con el, que pasa... (lo que ella no sabia, era que Sirius, había puesto un hechizo de bloqueo mágico a la cueva)

-Descansa, tal vez estas muy cansada y alterada y por eso no funciona, aparte te comunicaste hace unos minutos, voy a tratar de ver como despejar sin que se desmorone mas. Porque no dormís un rato.

-Si, tienes razón, voy a dormir, pero me podrías abrigar, tengo frío...

-Sirius se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo, ella se quedo dormida, luego la miro y para evitar que se despierte le mando un hechizo de sueño profundo.

Luego se acostó al lado de la joven, se dio cuenta cuanto la deseaba, no importaba que sea la mujer de su ex-compañero de escuela, la amiga de su ahijado, la deseaba, estaba celoso de Snivelus por tener a esta mujer, comenzó a besarla, a acariciar su cuerpo, la desvistió con un hechizo y contemplo, luego beso cada parte del cuerpo de la joven, disfruto acariciar lugares que nunca había acariciado, introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella y observo las reacciones, ella gemía en sueños, luego de varias envestidas con sus dedos, los saco y degusto, sabia riquisima, se acerco al sexo de la joven y lo lamió, la mordisqueo y saboreo, sin desvestirse saco su miembro y la penetro, ella gimió en respuesta a este hecho. La envistió un par de veces mas hasta que sintió que iba a explotar, salio de ella y eyaculo cerca del fuego, luego la saboreo de nuevo lamiendo el clítoris y dándole un orgasmo. La volteo y observo su culo, lo acaricio, recordó la vez que la penetro por detrás, como ella gozo eso. La estimulo y penetro, mientras la penetraba con los dedos por delante, la envistió varias veces, se sentía genial, el estar con una embarazada era la gloria. Luego de esto limpio a la joven muy bien con un Fregotteo, reviso que no tuviera ninguna marca y la vistió, limpio todo alrededor, y se limpio el mismo. Abrió un lugar en la entrada y ventilo el lugar, quito el bloqueo mágico y deshizo el hechizo de sueño en ella, ella seguía durmiendo. Pero al cabo de unos minutos se despertó y no entendía nada, Sirius le pregunto si no recordaba que estaban atrapados, y que ella no pudo comunicarse con Snape, y que como estaba cansada se durmió...

El mientras había logrado abrir un pequeño hueco en la muralla, de esa forma el ambiente, antes bastante pesado, ya no lo era.

Hermione se concentro y logro comunicarse con Severus, este le dijo que se preocupo ya que no podía comunicarse, ella le dijo que quedaron atrapados por un desprendimiento, que como estaba cansada se durmió mientras Sirius trataba de liberarlos. Envíame un patronus, así los localizo...

La joven convoco a su patronus, que ahora no era una nutria, sino un hermoso cuervo, este fue volando y al cabo de algunos minutos Severus estaba en la entrada de la cueva, les pidió que se pongan a resguardo, y utilizando un bobarda abrió un sector de la cueva, ambos salieron, ya había dejado de llover. Al verla la abrazo y beso, Sirius se mantuvo al margen, salieron los tres de la cueva, ni Hermione ni Severus notaron nada extraño, Sirius estaba satisfecho, pero no daba a conocer su placer... había estado con la mujer de Snape y este no se había dado cuenta. Y esperaba que nunca se enterara.

Llegaron al castillo y Hermione pidió de ir a dormir, realmente estaba agotada y no sabia por que.

-Debe de ser el embarazo. Siempre estoy cansada.

Sirius se fue a sus habitaciones, y como no quería estar cerca de la joven por si se tentaba o hacia algo mal, decidió irse por un tiempo. Empaco sus cosas y las guardo. Fue al despacho de Minerva y le dijo que quería investigar unos datos que le habían pasado hace unos días, eran sobre propiedades de los Black, que estaban ocultas en Europa.

Minerva le dio libre 2 semanas. Pero le pidió que estuviera antes de la luna, para suplir a Remus, luego podría volver a investigar.

-Ok

Sirius fue donde Harry

-Harry me voy por unas semanas, tengo que hacer unos tramites.

-Podes aguantar hasta la mañana, te tengo una sorpresa, en 1 hora te veo en la sala de menesteres

-Ok - dijo Sirius

Harry luego llamo a Ron

- Sirius se iba por dos semanas, lo voy a incluir en el encuentro de hoy

- no hay problema, hoy voy a estar con Romilda.

- Si quieres puedes doparla para que no se entere de nada, y la montamos entre todos, vamos a estar en la sala de menesteres dentro de 1 hora.

-No creo que tenga drama, ya que Dean y yo nos la montamos juntos el otro día.

Harry llamo a Ginny y juntos fueron hacia la sala de menesteres...

Harry conjuro la sala para que esta tenga un gran colchón sobre el piso, mantas, almohadones y una buena chimenea, que caliente el ambiente, no había luces, solo la luz que daban las llamas...

Harry beso a su novia apasionadamente y prenda a prenda la desvistió, la besaba por todo el cuerpo, apretaba sus senos y los succionaba, luego de esta preparación la puso sobre la colchoneta y poniéndose sobre ella la penetro, comenzó suave pero luego fue haciendoce mas fuerte cada una de las envestidas, sintiendo como ella lo apretaba y lo arrastraba al primer orgasmo acabando dentro de ella, sin que se diera cuenta puso un hechizo en el cuello del útero, para que nada saliera.

Conjuro un sillón y la arrodillo sobre este, el mueble tenia 4 argollas dos por delante y dos en la parte posterior, Ginny quedo arrodillada y su vientre apoyado sobre el respaldo, sus senos quedaron colgando fuera de este, sus pierna fueron separadas y amarradas, y sus brazos también, quedo sujeta y expuesta a quien quiera. Ginny no entendía nada... Harry conjuro un pañuelo y le vendo los ojos...

Llego Sirius. Harry le pidió que cerrara los ojos y que no dijera nada, coloco una burbuja de silencio sobre Ginny, esta no podía escucharlos, pero ellos si. Sirius cuando abrió los ojos no pudo menos que exclamar.

-Que diablos que pasa acá Harry

Pasa que mi novia es una adicta a los hombres, estuvo con todos sus hermanos, el otro día la cogimos durante horas entre 4 y dado que no tienes pareja padrino, quería saber si no querías disfrutar un poco de esta fogosa mujer. Podemos darle los dos a la vez... aparte ron en cualquier momento viene con Romilda otra zorrita...

Sirius no podía creerlo... Harry su ahijado era un cabrón de primera le entregaba el coño de la joven wheasle, la cual había cogido con sus hermanos... mierda que joven sacada

Sirius acaricio el redondo trasero de la joven, estaba bien lubricada y lista para cogerla ahí mismo, no se lo pensó se agacho y saboreo el clítoris de la pequeña, esta gimió y se retorció podía ver sus senos saliendo por el otro lado del sillón, y a Harry succionarlos, entonces el posiciono su pija contra el coño de la joven y la envistió con fuerza, agarrándola de las caderas la penetraba una y otra y otra vez, era un coño genial, se adapto a su pija como un guante, Harry se acerco y lamió justo donde estaba el clítoris de esta, haciendo que se retorciera mas y lo succiono Mientras Harry masturbaba el clítoris de Ginny, Sirius descargo en ella toda la frustración por no cogerse a Hermione así, luego de que su semen resbalara de esta al salir, la penetro por el culo, a la vez que Harry la soltaba, así ensartada por detrás Harry la puso a horcajadas de el y la penetro por el coño, entre los dos le daban nuevamente cuenta a la pelirroja, la cual no daba mas, pero pedía mas... Harry le dio un caramelo azul y dijo espero que te sirva... si dijo esta y fue como si tuviera fuego, luego de que nuevamente ambos la llenaran, ella tanteo al segundo ocupante y buscando la pija y se la metió en la boca... la degusto y succiono todo lo que quedaba, se puso boca arriba y espero a que la masturbaran... Sirius y Harry se dedicaron a comerle las tetas y coño respectivamente varias veces. Ella le pregunto a Harry,

-quien nos acompaña hoy, la tiene muy bien. no es de mi familia.

- no - le dijo Harry - es Sirius, te gusta como coge?

-mmmm si, su pija sabe rico - Sirius no podía creerlo la joven no estaba enojada ni nada.

- Harry cuando viene Ron, extraño su pija.

-en un rato, se esta montando a Romilda seguro la trae.

-ok pero no te cojas a Romilda Harry

-Si tu puedes coger con todos, déjame a mi también bb.

Ron llego y Romilda se acostó junto a Ginny, solo llevaba una camisa de tirantes y una pollera vaporosa, sin bragas ni corpiño, se tiro sobre la colchoneta y pregunto quien se la metía primero, Sirius se tiro sobre ella, comenzó a besarla para colocarle la pija en su coño, el cual estaba lubricado con los fluidos de Ron, una vez dentro comenzó a joderla, mientras Ron la penetraba por el culo. Mientras Ginny le chupaba la pija a Harry, este se comía una teta de Romilda, Romilda disfrutaba, no podía decir nada, estaba siendo perforada por un profesor, eso no lo imagino nunca. Que Sirius se jodiera a sus alumnas era lo máximo, iban a hacer cola, al enterarse de lo bien dotado de este.

Luego de varias envestidas mas Romilda se corrió al igual que Ron y que Sirius,

Ron luego la penetro a Ginny mientras Harry le daba al coño de Romilda y Sirius al culo de la chica, Ron saco la pija justo a tiempo y le eyaculo en la cara a Ginny que se lo chupo todo, Sirius salio del culo de Romilda y penetro nuevamente a Ginny, la pelirroja lo excitaba mas que Hermi, luego de varias estocadas la saco y se lo coloco en la boca, Ginny comenzó a masturbarlo hasta exprimirlo...

Sirius no sabia en que paraíso había caído, ya iba por el x orgasmo y no se le bajaba, debía de haber algún hechizo, porque no era normal, luego de unos minutos para estar bien le metió la pija a la boca de Romilda mientras Harry le daba por el coño y ron por el culo, mientras Ginny se trataba de masturbas, Sirius la llamo y ella se paro delante de el que estaba arrodillado con la pija en la boca de Romilda, y comenzó a chuparle el coño a Ginny, terminaron todos acostados entremezclados y tocándose entre ellos dándose pacer. Harry localizo el coño de su mujer y se la comió hasta cansarse, Sirius el de Romilda y Ron masajeaba ambas tetas, las de Ginny y las de Romilda, mientras estas les hacían pajas a Sirius y a Harry...

así se durmieron...

Sirius se despertó primero y despertó a Harry, ambos mandaron hechizos de sueño profundo a los 3 dormilones, corrieron a Ron, dejándolo a un costado, mientras ponían a las chicas boca arriba... Sirius estaba feliz.

Harry había comenzado a besar y estimular a Romilda, la verdad es que el cuerpo de esa chica le gustaba, no tanto como la pelirroja, pero los grandes pechos y el sabor del coño de esta eran muy ricos, luego de meterle 3 dedos, Harry conjuro un hechizo sobre su miembro, este no solo aumento en el grosor, sino también en el largo... Sirius que estaba besando y acariciando a Ginny, no podía creerlo. Harry le dijo el hechizo y como conjurarlo y luego se dedico a penetrar el coño de Romilda, esta pese a estar dormida gemía y gritaba de placer, Harry se descargo completamente dentro de Romilda, saco la pija, dio vuelta a la joven y levantándola la penetro de una por el culo, la bombeo muchas veces y se descargo nuevamente, se sentó contra una pared, con la joven ensartada aun en el, sentada sobre el y se durmió..

Sirius coloco también el hechizo sobre si mismo y una súper pija de 30 cm de largo y 8 de diámetro apareció, Sirius se coloco sobre Ginny y la penetro hasta sentir un tope, comenzó a dar envistes hasta el tope, el fue acentuando las envestidas y metiéndose un poco mas hasta que el tope se dio y se mando hasta dentro, no sabia que había sido, pero en cuanto paso esa barrera se descargo hasta decir basta, Ginny jadeaba, gemía, y gritaba, tanto de placer como de dolor, ya que Sirius la estaba perforando en el buen sentido de la palabra- lo que Sirius había traspasado, era la barrera creada por Harry que se había debilitado, Sirius se había descargado dentro del útero de la pelirroja... problemas? Tal vez... salio de la joven, dejándola toda desmadejada y chorreando semen por todos lados y se acerco a donde su ahijado todavía tenia ensartada a Romilda, se acerco, quedando frente a la joven, la acomodo y se arrodillo frente al dúo , y penetro de dos movimiento a la joven que inconscientemente se arqueo, Harry sintió el movimiento, pero solo hizo un movimiento de pelvis para acentuar la penetración y que su padrino sintiera que estaba ahí, Harry se movía lento y Sirius no necesitaba profundizar demasiado para sentir placer, mientras la cogía, le pellizcaba las tetas.

Mientras, Sirius le contó a Harry que se iba de viaje, y que esta era la mejor despedía que le habían hecho. Le dijo escribirme contando las aventuras sexuales que tengan.

Harry le deseo buena suerte. Y le dijo que cuando volviera, quería hacerlo con Hermi y con el, pero tenían que alejar a Snape del camino... lo cual era muy difícil.

-Harry - le aconsejo Sirius - no te acerques a Hermione, consejo de merodeador.

-Claro porque vos y Remus ya se la cogieron o te crees que no lo se, se como se miran entre los 4 , y seguro a Hermi le gusto que la penetraras.

-Harry no se de donde sacas esas ideas, pero estas equivocado. En serio, no toques a Hermi, por que Severus puede llegar a matarte. Y Hermi también. Recuerda que ella es hija de Salazar. Sabe algunas cosas, que vos no.- diciendo esto se descargo dentro, luego de haberle amasado las tetas a la joven.

Deshizo el hechizo, se limpio, se cambio y deseando buenas noches se fue... dejando pensativo a Harry.

_Na: bueno lo prometí, tarde... muchos problemas, perdón..._

quiero seguir jugando con todas ustedes...

_En que consiste el juego..._

_Como sabrán la dulce Hermi esta embarazada, y no se que va a ser... si una dulce Princesa (se imaginan a Snape espantando novios...) o un Príncipe heredero... ( hereda de todo, libros, calderos...)_

_Ustedes deciden, luego voy a poner los resultados... tenemos un mes mas o menos. Hasta que llegue el momento de ponerle sexo al frijolito... _

_Asi que ya saben, manden mensajes de que quieren que sea... un voto por usuario... XD_

_las que ya votaron no voten, tengo ya una lista de si va a ser nena o varon_

_luego tengo que contar los votos, en el próximo capitulo, que va a tardar en salir, voy a dar la sorpresa..._

_Un saludo Grande a todas las fanáticas de este fic. Las quiero chicas y disfruten este capitulo. _


	15. Chapter 15

Los Placeres de Severus 15° Parte

Primero pedir disculpas por la demora... si lo lamento... La vida, el niño, el marido, la casa... las galletas, bueno no las abrumo ni las pongo de cara a la realidad... ahora vamos a adentrarnos en la más pura… bueno en una de las más apasionantes fantasías.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius se había ido por dos semanas, dos semanas en las cuales Harry siguió disfrutando junto a Ron, dean, seamus y algun que otro chico mas de los placeres de la carne, ya no solo era solo Ginny la que gozaba de los placeres de los jóvenes... también lo hacían Romilda, Lavender, las hermanas Patil y otras chicas de otras casas<em>

_Poco a poco en esa semana se fue acumulando gente en la sala de menesteres, ya no solo era una o dos chicas con dos o más chicos... eran todas las chicas con todos los que querían algo... claro que si una de ellas se negaba a que alguno la tocase, era respetada... por ejemplo Harry lo hacía con Ginny, con Romilda y con las Patil, pero no se le ocurriría tocar a Lavender._

_Todas las tardes antes de la comida y luego de clases se reunían en la sala de menesteres, entraban y se desnudaban y no importa quien estuviera comenzaban a acariciarse, si solo eran chicas también lo hacían, se habían dado cuenta que si se acariciaban se preparaban para recibir más calientes a los jóvenes y esto a ellos también les gustaba, algunas solo querían caricias, no les gustaba mucho la idea de que una mujer las besara, pero las hermanas Patil estaban acostumbradas a complacerse mutuamente y tenían largas sesiones de precalentamiento._

_Una de esas tardes Harry llego y pudo ver a ambas hermanas besándose y acariciándose mutuamente sus sexos, estas estaban muy entregadas, Harry se acerco y acaricio las espaldas de ambas llamando su atención, estas sin mirarlo lo jalaron hacia ellas y comenzaron a darle placer, Harry veía como ambas bocas danzaban sobre su miembro que ya esta duro, luego de esto se recostaron sobre los almohadones, Harry quedo boca arriba, y mientras una hermana se montaba sobre el miembro de Harry, la otra se puso sobre la boca de él, Harry daba placer a los pliegues de una de ellas lamiendo y acariciando, mientras ellas se tocaban y besaban y lo montaban, Harry se descargo mientras sentía el orgasmo de ambas jóvenes._

_Estaban en eso cuando Ron entro junto con Seamus y se decidieron a participar. Así como estaban Ron se adueño de la parte de atrás de una de ellas y Seamus de la otra entre los tres montaron de diferentes formas a las jóvenes y en cuanta posición pudieron, los tres probaron cada agujero de cada joven y se vinieron dentro de ellas unas cuanta veces, los caramelos entregados por los gemelos daban muy buenos resultados, ambas chicas estaban cachondisimas, se sentían explotar cada vez que eran penetradas y eso que Sirius no estaba, ellas querían con Sirius _

Hermione y Severus eran ajenos a esta situación. Ellos estaban en su propia burbuja de placer

Severus se deleitaba acariciando las curvas de su mujer, cada centímetro de piel, le gustaba admirar su cuerpo y acariciarlo, besarlo. Cuando terminaba con esas caricias es cuando comenzaba a masajearle los senos, los cuales estaban mas llenos, más pesados y sensibles

Luego estando el sentado sobre sus piernas, hacia que ella se sentara a horcajadas de él, y la penetraba, ella solo tenía que sujetarse de su cuello y él la subía y bajaba sobre su miembro.

* * *

><p>El sexo entre ellos nunca disminuía, Severus era más suave en sus encuentros, trataba de no causarle daño al bebe.<p>

Una mañana Hermione despertó junto a su amado y luego de que se ducharan juntos fueron a la enfermería, Poppy los esperaba.

-Hola Hermione hoy llego el gran día, si no quieres que te diga decime y esta todo ok,

-Poppy ambos estamos ansiosos por saber.

-bueno recuéstate.

Severus ayudo a recostarse en la camilla a Hermione, Poppy movió la varita por sobre el cuerpo de la joven mientras recitaba una serie de palabras, al instante una pequeña esfera de luz blanca tornasolada entro dentro del cuerpo de Hermione y comenzó a fluctuar sobre su abdomen, luego paro y dos pequeñas esferas de luz salieron y quedaron suspendidas sobre ella. Una era celeste y la otra rosa…

Poppy paso varios hechizos de diagnostico y se sorprendió.

-Bueno papás tengo algunas noticias, primero van a tener mellizos y segundo que serán una nena y un varón.

Hermione estaba más que feliz y Severus estaba muy sorprendido, dos hijos, él… el murciélago de las mazmorras, el maldito grasiento profesor de pociones, el exmortifago. Tendría 2 hijos junto a la mujer a la que amaba más que a la vida. Luego de que Severus se quedara rígido y mirando hacia un punto no identificable durante al menos 5 minutos, se desplomo en el piso como un saco de papas…

-Hermione creo que tendría que haberle dicho que se siente ¿no?

-si Poppy, yo estoy sorprendida pero no tanto. Últimamente me sentía más grande de lo normal, si es que solo era uno. Aparte que se mueven mucho. No quise pensar que estaba equivocada.

-bueno primero lo primero. Debes cuidarte mucho mas. Mantengan las relaciones sexuales a un nivel moderado bajo. Es un embarazo de mellizos y es un poco más complicado que uno normal. Sigue cuidando lo que comes, incrementa las verduras y el hierro. Severus deberá darte algunas pociones para mejorar tu estado. Por lo demás veo que estas muy bien. Ahora a despertar al padre….

Severus fue despertado y se sorprendió de lo que le paso. Se rieron un poco y se fueron a descansar, al día siguiente darían las buenas noticias al resto de los habitantes.

* * *

><p>Bueno con ustedes el capitulo 15... esta historia pronto terminara. solo faltan 5 capitulos. estoy comenzando a tener nuevamente algo de inspiracion vamos a aprobechar a esta musa.<p> 


End file.
